Romance Theme Challenge: Adam and Tanya
by Destiny45
Summary: Adam and Tanya were high school sweethearts, but as graduates they face new obstacles and wonder if love is enough to keep them together. The relationship they might have had during their rangers days and beyond. [COMPLETE!]
1. Youth

Disclaimer: Power Rangers does not belong to me.

A/N: Adam and Tanya have always been one of the Power Ranger couples I've found most interesting. With all the time they spent together, were they just good friends or did they actually have feelings for each other? I prefer to take the romantic route. This story will look at moments they shared in various episodes in an attempt to give their relationship a romantic backbone. Thanks to the Ars Amatoria's Ranger Romance Theme Challenge for the basis and inspiration for me to write this fan fiction.

Youth

_Takes place during "Hogday Afternoon Part II"_

A ten-year-old Adam Park couldn't believe the words coming out of his friend's mouth: she was going to stay in Africa. And some girl named Tanya was going to take her place. But nobody could replace Aisha in Adam's heart.

"I'm not going to say good-bye you guys," Adam heard Aisha say through the viewing globe. "I love you, and being a part of you has meant everything to me."

The vivacious, bubbly and beautiful girl he had grown up was now leaving his life. Aisha was one of his only friends who could get him overcome his shy side. She even helped him get the guts to ask out his eventual first girlfriend, Angel Grove High volleyball star Sarah Diaz. Aisha was his homeroom buddy, his work-out partner and the girl he told all his secrets to. She was even his first-kiss back in kindergarten. They had gone to school almost everyday together for 17 years. Now Adam would most likely never see his childhood friend again.

"I'm going to miss her," whispered a young Katherine.

Adam's heart never felt so heavy. He shot a look at Rocky, who looked downtrodden as he watched his ex-girlfriend fade from view. Only just recently at the carnival on Kat's birthday, Rocky had confessed to Adam that he wanted to get back together with Aisha. Now the romantic fire between the former red and yellow rangers was definitely extinguished.

And then Aisha was gone from sight. Adam blinked back tears.

"We must all be strong and welcome Tanya with open arms," proclaimed Zordon. "This is a very brave thing she has done."

Adam knew Zordon was right. Besides, friendliness and kindness to others was one of the traits Aisha had taught Adam. Aisha wouldn't have picked just anyone to bring back her piece of the Zeo Crystal. She clearly trusted Tanya both as a member of the Power team and as a friend. Therefore Adam knew he would do his best to welcome Tanya with open arms.

Besides, Tanya was actually rather cute… for a ten-year-old.


	2. Quest

Disclaimer: Power Rangers does not belong to me.

Quest

_Takes place during "Hogday Afternoon Part II"_

Aisha's words echoed in ten-year-old Tanya Sloan's head: _"Yes, I knew I was making the right choice. Somehow, this is where I feel I belong. This is the answer to my quest."_

Ever since her parents disappearance, Tanya never felt like she fit in at the village. Yes everyone welcomed her with open arms and looked out for her, but Tanya always felt she was destined for something bigger. Now as Aisha handed her the Zeo Crystal, Tanya knew bringing this piece of the precious talisman to Angel Grove in America was the answer to her lifelong quest to belong to something bigger.

Grasping the Zeo Crystal, Tanya felt its magic flow through her. Somehow, she trusted Zordon – granted though he was a floating, humungous head – when he said the power would protect her.

"I'll make you proud," Tanya whispered to Aisha was she was teleported away. Tanya was determined to be successful in her quest and new life the same way she knew Aisha would flourish in her.

In what seemed like a flash, Tanya felt herself landed at the futuristic Command Center. She had never seen such brightly colored lights or such complex gadgets. Before her stood a robot and an older blond boy, who Tanya labeled from Aisha's description as Alpha 5 and Billy respectively. Behind them, there stood four kids her own age: three boys and a blond-haired girl. The black-haired boy, she noticed, was especially cute.

"_Very cute,"_ thought young Adam to himself now that Tanya was before him in person. Her wide face and curious brown eyes were particularly attractive, and she carried herself with a sense of pride.

"This is for you," said Tanya bowing as she handed her piece of the Zeo Crystal to Billy. The fact that Tanya looked so honored to be participating in the quest to complete the Zeo Crystal made Adam like her immediately all the more.

As the completed Zeo Crystal spun in the machine, Tanya fell backwards as the world began to shake. She felt her body morph: her limbs becoming longer, her face becoming wider and her chest becoming more developed. In seven seconds, she had suddenly become seven years older.

"Tanya?" asked the blond-haired girl.

Trying to adjust to her matured body, Tanya rose slowly. Looking into the concerned and caring faces of the now older rangers, Tanya couldn't help but smile and feel at ease.

"After everything that's happened today, I know it's going to take awhile for me to get used to things," responded Tanya.

"Don't worry," assured Adam smiling. "We'll be there to help you every step of the way." Helping Alpha to his feet, Adam knew he was looking forward to helping Aisha's beautiful new friend feel comfortable in her quest as part of the Power Ranger team.


	3. Color

Disclaimer: Power Rangers does not belong to me.

Color

_Takes place after a "Zeo Beginning Part II"_

While the new threat of King Mondo and the Machine Empire was certainly the main issue that bothered Adam these days, he had another problem to currently deal with – he owned no green clothing. After almost two years as the black Power Ranger, Adam's closet was having a identity crisis given his transformation to the role of the green Zeo Ranger. Thankfully Tommy and Rocky had the same color calamities as he did, and therefore the Ranger boys could take on this fashion challenge together. And then there was Tanya from Africa – the new yellow Zeo Ranger – who had never even set foot in a mall. Adam chuckled, thinking that even the site of so many shops might make the talkative Tanya speechless for once. This was one mall crawl Adam was actually looking forward to.

Tanya felt a little apprehensive as she sat with Adam in the back of Rocky's red jeep, which the new blue Zeo Ranger planned to repaint immediately. Not only was this her first trip to a "mall," but Kat had gone with her parents to ballet show in Los Angeles for the weekend, leaving Tanya to go on her first clothes shopping expedition in the U.S. with three boys. She had so much to adjust to: a new home, new friends and that her quest to complete the Zeo Crystal had caused her to jump seven years in age.

"Hey, you alright?" asked Adam, putting his arm around her. "You look a little yellow, pardon the pun."

"Is THAT the mall?" squeaked a wide-eyed Tanya, starring at the sprawling complex.

"Don't look so intimidated," laughed Adam, squeezing her shoulder in support. "Compared to one of King Mondo's monsters, the mall is something you are going to want to take on."

Inside, Rocky and Tommy made a beeline for the sporting goods store. Adam started to follow, but noticed Tanya had paused by the window of a dress shop to stare wistfully at a long-sleeved yellow sweater. Adam smiled at her naiveté and walked back toward her.

"Love at first sight?" asked Adam, coming up behind Tanya and causing her to jump in surprise.

"With who?" asked Tanya, blushing deep red and averting Adam's gaze.

"The sweater?" asked Adam, flashing her a shy grin.

"Oh yeah, of course!" said Tanya, trying to recover. _"How could I have been so lame?"_ She mentally smacked herself as she gazed into Adam's adorable, chocolate eyes. "We didn't get to wear sweaters a lot in Africa."

Adam smiled at her naivety; it was absolutely endearing. He all of a sudden had an urge to buy her every single yellow outfit in the mall. "Well then you've got a lot of shopping to make up for," Adam said, grabbing her hand and pulling her into the dress shop.

"But what about Rocky and Tommy?" asked Tanya as she followed behind Adam who seemed overly eager for a boy to look at dresses.

"They'll call if they miss us," assured Adam. "Now let's look for that sweater in your size."

Adam later waited outside the dressing room as Tanya worked her way through a pile of yellow clothes. "Well, how do I look?" asked Tanya emerging from the dressing room.

Adam's eyes sprung open. Tanya was without a doubt the most beautiful fashion disaster he had ever seen. She wore – all of the same glaring shade – a yellow sun hat, yellow furry boots, a yellow polka dot dress shirt, and last but not least, around her waist a tight, yellow tube top that she had mistaken for a skirt. Her long, shapely legs were striking, making the green Zeo Ranger morph into a deep shade of crimson.

"You look hot," exclaimed Adam causing Tanya to grin cockily. Adam quickly regained his composure. "No I mean, with all that neon yellow on you, you'd give all the guys who stared at you in Angel Grove cataracts."

Tanya grinned. "So you think American guys will think will think I'm attractive."

"_Well I know one that already does,"_ thought Adam wistfully to himself. Instead, he just shrugged bashfully. Tanya smiled widely.

"You know Adam, I really have liked getting to see your true colors," she said.

"What colors?" asked Adam puzzled. "My color's green."

"I meant the many shades of your personality, Sweetie!" laughed Tanya. "I like spending time with you, Adam."

"_She called me Sweetie!"_ The words in Adam's head tasted better than candy. He smiled. "I like hanging out with you too, Tanya," said Adam shyly. "We should do it again soon, but next time I think you should go shopping with Kat."

"Why?" asked Tanya curiously.

Adam laughed. "You're wearing a tube top as a skirt!"


	4. Spellbound

Disclaimer: Power Rangers does not belong to me.

Spellbound 

_Takes place before "The Shooting Star"_

"And finally this is the new study center," said Kat gesturing into a room with comfy couches and tables for doing work. Tanya shook her head, slightly overwhelmed from her tour of Angel Grove High.

"Man, I hope I can remember my way around here," said Tanya nervously.

"Don't worry, we're all here to help you!" assured Kat. "Besides, you have a lot of classes with Adam so he can definitely be there to guide you around. So what do you think of Adam," asked Kat slyly noticing her friend blush at the mention of the green Zeo Ranger.

"He's such a sweetie and real good-looking too," commented Tanya. "But he's so shy. It's hard to tell what he's thinking," continued Tanya as Kat nodded. "He's fights so courageously against the Machine Empire and yet I still don't feel like he has the confidence to say what's on his mind a lot of the time," sighed Tanya.

"Like whether he's interested in dating our yellow ranger?" posed Kat slyly, but Tanya wasn't listening. She was too busy mesmerized by an outrageously cute, curly-haired boy down the hall in a yellow and purple shirt who carried a baseball bat.

"Kat, can I please get you to look over my history homework for a minute?" interjected Tommy as he walked up with Adam. "I can't remember the various dates for the Civil War battles."

"Figures," said Kat shaking her head. "I'll see you guys later," said the pink Zeo Ranger as she walked into the study center with Tommy.

"Earth to Tanya," said Adam as he waved his hand in front of her face with no reaction. "What's go you so spellbound?" asked the green Zeo ranger.

"The guy with the big bat, who is he?" asked Tanya enraptured. "Never mind! He's coming this way," said Tanya excitedly, smoothing down her yellow pleated skirt.

"Hey Adam! Still working on your game?" greeted the baseball player as he eyed Tanya. "And aren't you going to introduce me to your adorable friend here?"

Adam felt his smile fade. "Tanya, this is our resident baseball star Shawn. We play together on the Angel Grove High Team. Shawn, Tanya just moved to the U.S. from Africa."

"Figures, you're definitely an exotic beauty," said Shawn, taking Tanya's hand and pressing it to her lips. Tanya smiled a mile wide as her stomach did flip-flops. Here was a guy, unlike Adam, definitely not afraid to say what was on his mind. _"Charming and confident,"_ exuded the yellow Zeo Ranger._ "Could Shawn be any more magical?"_

Adam on the other hand definitely felt like he had gotten the bad end of some love hex. Tanya would now never be romantically interested in him. She was completely spellbound by another guy.


	5. Friends

Disclaimer: Power Rangers does not belong to me.

Friends

_Takes place during "The Shooting Star"_

Adam powered a roundhouse kick into Tommy, sending the red Zeo Ranger tumbling to the floor.

"Man, either you're very pumped up to mash the Machine Empire today or something really bothering you," commented Tommy.

Adam shrugged as he pulled Tommy up from off the floor. Tanya and Shawn had now been dating for about three weeks. While the rest of the gang was all hanging out at the Youth Center as usual, it was conspicuously obvious that a certain yellow Zeo ranger wouldn't be showing up that afternoon.

"Anything on your mind?" questioned Tommy.

"Not that I want to get into," muttered Adam. While Tommy and Adam were teammates and good friends, Rocky was the only one who Adam dared talk to about things like crushes. Well and Aisha, but she wasn't here anymore. Damn, Adam missed her.

"Let's just run through that sparring routine we came up with last week," suggested Adam, hoping to get his mind off things he couldn't control – namely Tanya with Shawn and Aisha in Africa.

The set ended with Adam rolling over Tommy's back. _"Couldn't have gone better!"_ Adam thought happily as he and Tommy high-fived.

Meanwhile Tanya's afternoon couldn't have gone worse. There were so many aspects of Shawn's personality she loved: his fun-loving personality, his charisma, his adorable smile, the cute way he tapped her shoulder then swung to her other side. His outspokenness and outgoing personality matched hers exactly the way she'd want from someone she was dating. Unfortunately, Shawn's readiness to cheat in order to make the grades he needed to play baseball was not something Tanya was so fond of.

"Can I talk to you guys for a minute?" asked Tanya walking up to her friends. "It's kind of important," she said anxiously wringing her hands.

"Of course, what is it?" asked Kat concerned.

"I have a problem," said Tanya. "I don't know where to start."

The gang all looked at each other, and then at Adam. Inside, he knew this was a time to put aside any romantic feelings. Tanya clearly needed advice. Right now, Adam needed to be the friend she knew she could count on.

"Listen, whatever it is, we're your friends and we want to help," said Adam stepping forward and comfortingly placing a hand on her shoulder.

"I know you do, Adam," said Tanya gratefully. In Tanya's eyes, Adam may not have Shawn's outward confidence or charm, but he was more loyal than any friend she could ask for.

Suddenly, the ominous beep rang from their communicators.

"Oh man," said Tommy anxiously, gesturing for the group to follow.

"Hold that thought," said Adam as Tommy anxiously hustled the gang into an empty hallway in the Youth Center.

As Adam followed Tommy, he knew whatever romantic feelings he had for Tanya would have to wait as well. Shawn was Tanya's boyfriend, while he was just her friend. So for now, Adam would have to be content with trying to be the best friend he could be to the girl he was, despite his best efforts, completely falling for.


	6. Green Eyed Monster

Disclaimer: Power Rangers does not belong to me.

A/N: If you want to watch any Adam/Tanya episode in the PRZ series, "Ranger in the Outfield" would be the one I most recommend. You gotta watch Adam closely to see his romantic feelings for his fellow yellow ranger, but you can definitely tell how overly eager he is to see Tanya when she shows up at baseball practice and later how jealous he is by Shawn's presence at the study hall. Here's my take on what was really going through everyone's heads during the episode. Enjoy and please reviews!

Green-Eyed Monster

_Takes place during "Ranger in the Outfield"_

"_Today is Tanya and Shawn's one month anniversary," _thought to himself Adam glumly. Despite his best efforts, the Green Ranger had turned into a green-eyed monster when it came to thinking about Tanya's relationship.

"Hey Shawn," said Kat brightly as the Angel Grove's baseball captain pulled up a seat at the table where she, Tanya and Adam were studying.

"Hey guys," muttered Shawn.

Hearing her boyfriend's voice, Tanya immediately looked up from her books. "Hi!" she said happily; her eyes brightening upon seeing her boyfriend's handsome face.

Adam smiled a non-verbal welcome to Shawn. He glanced over a Tanya. Upon seeing her doting gaze on her boyfriend, Adam smile quickly faded as he ducked his head back into his books. Plus, from Shawn's irritated tone, Adam wasn't about to be surprised if Shawn was still bitter from that morning over being struck out by his girlfriend on the baseball diamond.

"Adam was just telling us about Tanya's try-out," said Kat. "You must be really proud."

"Yeah," said Shawn quickly, taking a seat. "But I'd be more proud if she struck somebody else out."

Was it Adam's imagination, or did Shawn purposely look at him during that last comment? "_Shawn and I are baseball teammates, but does he see me as competition for Tayna?_" Adam thought to himself surprised.

Tanya replayed the words over in her mind, refusing to believe them._ "But I'd be more proud if she struck somebody else out."_ Only a few moments ago, she had been perked up to see her boyfriend. Tanya now felt like a deflated balloon from Shawn's cruel words.

"_I always go out of my way to be at Shawn's baseball practices and games, and I didn't even like the sport up until now,"_ thought Tanya to herself angrily. _"Is it too much to ask that he support me when something really awesome like this happens?"_

"Come on, Shawn," said Tanya, looking down upset. "You've been struck out before."

"Not by anybody I was dating," replied Shawn smartly.

"They way she was throwing nobody could have hit off her," said Adam, offering support for Tanya.

"Nah, I could have hit," retorted Shawn. "I just wasn't concentrating."

"Can you give me some credit Shawn?" pleaded Tanya, growing more upset. "I must have done something right for the coach to ask me to join the team."

Adam glanced around the table uncomfortably, trying to think of someway to reach out to the feuding teammates/couple.

"Look you did alright for a practice, but tomorrow's game is going to be very difficult," explained Shawn. "I just hope you're ready. That's all."

"She'll be ready," said Kat, growing tired of Shawn's discouraging attitude. "Come on Tanya. Bye Adam." Tanya was too upset to offer any response, looking to her boyfriend with betrayed eyes before grabbing her yellow backpack to follow Kat.


	7. Knight

Disclaimer: Power Rangers does not belong to me.

Knight

_After_ "_Ranger in the Outfield"_

Tanya's friends really were her heroes. Upon seeing her upset after her break-up with Shawn, Kat immediately organized a movie night at their house to celebrate Tanya's first win as a pitcher on the Angel Grove High baseball team…. as well as her liberation from a boyfriend who didn't support her. Tanya thought back to earlier in the afternoon, moments after winning her first game.

_Flashback to earlier in the day_

"_That was a nice game, although you almost blew it," said Shawn to Tanya as she pulled away from Adam's celebratory hug._

"_What are you talking about?" said Tanya angrily._

"_She only had a one run lead!" argued Adam, coming to her defense. _

"_Yeah!" said Tanya. _

"_And our offense didn't give her anything!" Adam continued._

"_Come on, we won this game by luck," said Shawn, starting to get in Adam's face. "Forget it. We'll just talk about this later," Shawn said to Tanya. _

"_No I don't think so," said Tanya firmly. "See ever since I've joined this team, you've given me nothing but negative attitude. If you can't support me, I don't think there's anything we have left to discuss," said Tanya angrily. "Period."_

"_Well fine," said Shawn irritably. "If that's the way you want to play it," retorted Shawn looking at Adam, "that's cool with me." _

"_That was awesome," said Adam as Shawn walked away. "I'm proud of you."_

"_Yeah, it was a good game, wasn't it?" replied Tanya half-heartedly._

"_Not the game," said Adam. "You stood-up for yourself, and that was really cool." _

"_And I also lost my boyfriend," said Tanya looking at Adam downcast._

"_He didn't deserve you," said Adam firmly._

"_Thanks Adam," said Tanya after a few moments. "You're the best," she said, pulling him into another hug as their friends ran over. _

Tanya's friends, especially Kat and Adam, had really come to her rescue after a emotional day: her first baseball game, breaking up with her first boyfriend and not mention the latest attack by the Machine Empire. Tanya was unbelievably grateful for how Adam was always supporting her and her decisions. He admired the fact that she was able to stand up for herself instead of seeing her confidence as a threat the way Shawn did. Tanya knew she was incredibly lucky to have Adam as a friend.

Adam meanwhile was starring at Rocky incredulously as the blue Zeo Ranger stuffed down his sixth slice of pepperoni pizza. "Do we have anything around here for dessert?" asked Rocky through his full mouth.

"Rocky, if your stomach explodes, I am really not looking forward to cleaning up it," teased Kat.

"After being swallowed by a baseball monster today, I thought you'd want to take it easy on your stomach," joshed Billy.

"I dunno Rocky, with all this food you've eaten, maybe we should go for an extreme work out tomorrow," joked Tommy. "We'll start with a 10-mile job around Angel Grove Park, followed by an hour of weightlifting, and then a 20-mile bike ride."

"Are you guys saying I look fat?" whined Rocky in mock injury. He ripped off his shirt, revealing a chiseled set of abs, and began to exaggeratedly model in front of Kat's full length mirror. The whole gang laughed.

"Oh Rocky, you're such a hottie!" gushed Adam, pretending to swoon. "I can barely contain myself!" effused the green Zeo Ranger, running over and jumping on Rocky's back. Surprised, Rocky piggy-backed Adam unstably around the room before toppling over face first.

"Ooooo, my stomach," moaned Rocky. By the now, the entire room was roaring with laughter.

"I take that means you don't want any ice cream?" asked Tanya between giggles.

"Blueberry please!" perked up the blue Zeo Ranger quickly. Everyone groaned teasingly.

"Does chocolate sound ok to everyone?" asked Tanya. The gang nodded, and Tanya walked off into the kitchen to ready six sundaes.

"So Rocky, how about a little bench pressing right now?" said Tommy, grabbing Kat and trying to lift her in the air.

"Put meeeee downnnnn!" squealed Kat as Tommy and Rocky swung her like a hammock in her own living room.

From the other room, Tanya laughed as she pulled out the chocolate ice cream, sprinkles, whipped cream and maraschino cherries.

"Need some help?" asked Adam, wandering in. "I know how to use a can of whipped cream."

Tanya burst out laughing, as it suddenly dawned on Adam the more intimate implications of that comment. Embarrassed, Adam grabbed the cherry in Tanya's hand and popped in his mouth before realizing what he just did was even worse. By now, Tanya was laughing so hard, she'd slid to the floor. Adam couldn't help but burst into laughter as well. They both grinned at each other.

"I never got to thank you for all the support you gave me these past few days dealing with the baseball team and with Shawn," thanked Tanya appreciatively. "You've really been my knight in shining armor."

"That's what friends are for," shrugged Adam smiling. _"Friends,"_ thought Adam sourly to himself. _"We'll always be just friends."_

Adam tried to think of something to say as they put the sundaes together in silence. Around Rocky and the others, he could easily be a goofball, but with Tanya, his shyness always seemed to kick in a lot more often

Just then, Adam felt something hit his nose. Tanya, holding the can, laughed as Adam looked cross-eyed at his nose now dripping with whipped cream. "Oh it's on now!" warned Adam playfully pelting the yellow Zeo Ranger with sprinkles. Tanya shrieked as Adam chased her through the kitchen and back into the living room where Billy and Tommy grabbed him and tried to hold him back from his candy attack on the yellow Zeo Ranger. Tanya laughed as Adam playful struggled against his fellow rangers. She liked seeing Adam let loose like this. Tanya wished he'd let this side of him come out more often.


	8. Secrets

Disclaimer: Power Rangers does not belong to me.

Secrets

_Takes place after "Every Dog Has His Day"_

"That was amazing the way you trained Smokey to be a watch dog for the police department," enthused Tanya. "What's your secret for being so good with animals?"

"Just a lot of love and hard work I guess," grinned Kat as the girls walked over to grab a table at the Youth Center. "What are you up to this afternoon, Tanya?"

"I have baseball practice in fifteen minutes," replied Tanya. "I am supposed to meet Adam here so we could walk over together."

"Speaking of Adam, do you think you two might get together now that Shawn's over with?" asked Kat. "Sorry if that was really forward, I just really get the sense Adam has a secret crush on you."

"Really?" responded Tanya, flattered. "_Dear sweet, supportive Adam_," she thought. _"But he just doesn't have that charm and charisma the way Shawn did."_

"Adam's really great, and I've always thought he was cute from day one," sighed Tanya confused.

"But?" asked Kat.

"Shawn was very arousing to be around if you know what I mean," said Tanya, looking knowingly at Kat. "I am just not sure I feel that same physical chemistry when I'm with Adam," sighed Tanya swirling her thumbs. "But what about you, girl? Which one of these Angel Grove High guys is lucky enough to have you crushing on them?"

"Well, he's sort of a secret," began Kat hesitantly to her best friend.

"Who's a secret?" asked Tommy, coming up behind Kat and causing the pink Zeo Ranger to blush deeply. Tanya looked at Kat curiously. _"Could it possibly be Kat has a crush on Tommy?"_ she thought to herself surprised.

"Tanya, Adam's calling you," said Tommy, startling the yellow Zeo Ranger from her reverie.

Tanya looked down at her watch. "We're going to be late to baseball practice!" panicked Tanya out loud as she raced after Adam who was already running out of the Youth Center toward his car.

"I know," worried Adam. "And if we don't hurry Tanya, we're going to have to run laps!"

A while later, Rocky saw his two friends dashing toward the baseball field. _"Oh no, Coach is going to see that their late!"_ thought Rocky to himself. He grabbed his bat, tossed a ball into the air and hit a well-aimed shot that just missed Coach's foot.

"Rocky!" yelled Coach, turning away from where he was discussing bunting with the second baseman. "What the heck was that?"

"_A well-timed disruption to keep my friends from having to run 20 laps for being late!"_ thought Rocky to himself proudly as Tanya and Adam dashed on to the baseball diamond.

"Adam, thank goodness you're here," said Coach as he saw his top hitter on the field. "I want you to work with Rocky on improving his sense of direction after I have a long talk with him. For now Adam, take Tanya over to the batting cage as see if you can warm up her swing. Now Rocky," said Coach pulling him over.

"_You owe me!" _mouthed Rocky over his shoulder to Adam and nodding toward Tanya. Adam shot Rocky a pointed look, though secretly he was grateful for his friend's intervention.

"Coach is right though," said Tanya as she and Adam walked off toward the batting cage. "My swing never really has gotten going. I'd really appreciate your help, Adam."

"Well then let show you my secrets," said Adam, waving his bat like a magic wand.

"You goofball!" laughed Tanya as Adam came around behind her. Wrapping his arms around her, he put one hand on her hip and the over over her arm. "Now the force behind the swing comes from your shoulders," began Adam.

Tanya however wasn't paying attention. When Adam placed his hands tightly on her waist, she was surprised to feel shivers going up her spin. Adam was so close up behind her that she could feel his six-pack abs through his light t-shirt. He lightly but sensually massaged her arm as he guided her arms through the swing. Her body tingled from his sensitive touch.

"Do you feel the difference?" asked Adam. Tanya felt her body go hot. She looked up into Adam's sweet eyes. He was smiling down at her. Tanya felt a flush rise through her checks.

"Tanya?" called Shawn. "Tanya? Tanya!" his voice growing in impatience as he noticed his ex-girlfriend wrapped up in the arms of his teammate.

Tanya reluctantly pulled away from Adam. "Yes, Shawn?" asked Tanya, annoyed at the presence of her ex-boyfriend.

"Looks like things are heating up here," Shawn said sarcastically. "Your swing I mean. Coach wants you to work on the pitching mound now. Adam, you're to work with Rocky on batting."

"See you later Tanya," said Adam smiling shyly.

"Yeah, I can't wait," responded Tanya looking back longingly at Adam. _"Kat isn't the only one with a secret crush now," _thought Tanya excitedly.

"So, you going to work that same way with me on batting?" teased Rocky, startling Adam out of his romantic daydream. "I just can't get my bat around that knuckle ball."

"How about I give you a knuckle sandwich instead?" exclaimed Adam instead, grabbing his friend's head under his arm and rubbing his fist into the blue Zeo Ranger's head.


	9. Dare

Disclaimer: Power Rangers does not belong to me.

Dare 

_Before "The Puppet Blaster" _

"So you'll pick me up tomorrow afternoon, and you can teach me more about kung fu," said Tanya appreciatively to Adam. Not only was she happy to be improving her martial arts skills, but it gave her more time to spend with Adam.

"It's a date," said Adam. Tanya looked up at him quickly. "Sooooo," said Adam blushing, trying to think of something to play off the situation.

"Are you two making out or something?" called Rocky from Kat's living room. "I want my chocolate chip cookies!"

"_At least Rocky doesn't have any trouble saying how he feels,"_ thought Adam. Tanya tried, flirting, to catch Adam's eye, but the green Zeo Ranger had already dashed into the living room carrying the cookies. Adam's shyness was one of the qualities Tanya found endearing about him, but it also made her wonder if he really did have feelings for her.

She sighed and walked into the living room. Tommy was chasing after Rocky, who had stolen the entire plate of cookies while Adam, Billy and Kat poured over the movie bin.

"I'm so sick of watching movies," complained Rocky, stuffing another cookies in his mouth much to Tommy's dismay. "Let's do something more exciting!"

"How about we play truth or dare?" suggested Tommy mischievously. He and Rocky high-fived, not waiting for the others to respond.

"Hey Rocko, truth or date?" asked Tommy.

"I'm no chicken!" cried Rocky. "Dare!"

"I dare you to give me the rest of the cookies!" grinned Tommy. Rocky pouted at being outsmarted and handed the plate over to Tommy as the others laughed.

"I think Rocky's stomach does more thinking than his head," teased Billy.

"My turn!" said Rocky perking up. "Billy, truth or dare?"

"I actually know how to use my brain Rocko," joked Billy as Rocky made a face. "I'll take truth."

"Alright, have you ever hooked up with one of your fellow Rangers?" asked Rocky mischievously.

"Ummm," said Billy blushing hard. Everyone gasped semi-dramatically.

"I knew it that one time I walked in on you and Trini in your lab!" shouted Tommy

"No comment," said Billy averting his eyes and grinning widely. "Your turn for the hot seat Tommy. Truth or dare?"

"Dare, being the fearless leader that I am," said Tommy with much bravado. Billy sent a pillow flying in his direction.

"I dare you to kiss Kat," said Billy slyly.

Kat and Tanya exchanged glances, as the pink Zeo Ranger blushed and grinned shyly.

"No way man," said Tommy shaking his head vigorously. "I got a girlfriend that I love being loyal to me. Speaking of which, I was supposed to call Kim back an hour ago."

Tanya saw Kat's disappointed face as Tommy left to go call Kimberly Hart, the former pink Ranger, in Florida. Billy however was undeterred.

"Truth or dare, Adam?" asked Billy.

"Dare," said Adam, drawing surprise from his friends.

"I know you and Rocky have long loved each other," teased Billy. "I dare you two to make out."

"Heck no!" exploded Adam and Rocky at the same time, making disgusted faces. Everyone laughed.

"Alright Adam, how about giving Tanya a little peck on the lips?" asked Billy.

Adam felt his heart stop from a mixture of anticipation and anxiety. Tanya looked over at Adam questioningly, hoping wildly that the green Zeo Ranger would have the guts to finish the dare. Adam, turning red and smiling shyly, started to move toward Tanya when Tommy burst back into the room.

"Kim qualified for the Olympic regional trials!" shouted Tommy excitedly. The boys immediately forgot about the game of Truth or Dare, hassling Tommy for more info about Kim.

Though Tanya was disappointed Adam didn't do his kiss, she did feel a sense of excitement. Adam had started to walk over to do the dare. Tanya was certain now that Adam definitely was attracted to her the same ways she was to him.


	10. Patience

Disclaimer: Power Rangers does not belong to me.

A/N: This in my opinion is were you see in PRZ that Adam and Tanya are growing closer and spending more time together. If they did indeed in the real series become romantically involved after Tanya's break-up with Shawn, this is the episode where it would have all started.

Patience 

_During "The Puppet Blaster" _

Tanya watched as Adam moved through a footwork routine, feeling both awestruck and overwhelmed by Adam's skill. Tanya thought she was being helpful when Adam asked her to help him train for his upcoming kung fu tournament. Now she realized, feeling silly, she was probably just holding him back.

Adam had gotten in about a dozen roundhouse moves by the time Tanya had managed to perform one, simple kick. She looked toward Adam dubiously. He smiled her, embarrassed for having shown off, although at the time he intended to impress her.

"Footwork is essential to martial arts," encouraged Adam.

"Ok," said Tanya, trying to focus on Adam's moves instead of his handsome face.

"Watch this," said Adam, running through footwork series.

"Ok?" asked Adam.

"Yeah," said Tanya, reminding herself to stay focused on the task at hand – improving her martial arts skills, not seducing Adam.

"Ready?" asked Adam.

"Yeah," said Tanya.

"Go!" said Adam. The two rangers performed the previous footwork sequence in perfect unison. Turning around, they both grinned at each other. They spent the rest of the afternoon working on uppercut punches, roundhouse kicks and other basic martial arts moves that Tanya would need to master to be most effective against King Mondo's armies. Adam's support and high skill level served as constant motivation for her to move faster and hit harder.

"Ahh!" cried Tanya emphatically; hitting a kick sent Adam tumbling over backwards.

"Perfect," said Adam smiling. "You got the move, Tanya. Thanks," he said as she pulled him up.

"And you've been unbelievably patient," said Tanya gratefully. "You're a pro, and I'm just like…"

"Learning," interrupted Adam supportively. "Believe it or not, teaching you the routines helps me prep for my match."

"That's really sweet Adam, but I don't believe a word of it," said Tanya doubtfully.

"Really, I'm not kidding," said Adam, reaching down into his bag to grab two bottles of water.

"How does helping me improve at martial arts help you to improve at the same time?" questioned Tanya as the pair walked toward the lake to cool off for a bit.

"Watching you calculate the exact movement helps me to think about how I should be moving my body," explained Adam. _"Plus I like watching you move your body,"_ thought Adam coyly to himself.

"Shawn used to show off his kung fu moves to me," commented Tanya absent-mindedly as they sat down near the lake.

"Really?" said Adam curiously. He didn't know their baseball teammate was a martial artist.

"He's almost as good as you are," commented Tanya. "But Shawn never had the same type of patience you did. He never took the time to teach me anything even though he knew I was interested." She paused. "Martial arts is such a huge part of my life now. It was hard being in a relationship with someone who I couldn't share who I really was with them. You know, my life as a Power Ranger."

"Tell me about it," muttered Adam, thinking of how his relationship with his last girlfriend, Sarah Diaz, ended.

"Huh?" asked Tanya, turning to him curiously. "What did you say?"

Adam's mind drifted back to his relationship with Sarah: their first date at the Sadie Hawkins dance after Aisha had set them up, walks by the beach, the tickle sessions, the nights they stayed up talking on the phone till dawn. Then he thought about the missed dates, the eventual arguments and the introduction of Angel Grove High football quarterback Brett Alderman into their lives. Adam trusted Tanya as a friend, but he still wasn't sure if he could trust her with his heart.

"At least you and Shawn could express openly how you two felt about one another," Adam chose to say instead. "I just find it hard to tell a girl how a feel about her sometimes. Come on, you know how shy I can get," Adam said blushing, not looking in the direction of his current crush.

"Adam, you're such an amazing guy!" exclaimed Tanya. "Any girl would be crazy not to want to be with you," she said trying to encourage him.

"_Maybe I should just tell Tanya how I feel about her,"_ Adam thought, trying to overcome his shyness. He turned in Tanya's direction. At that moment, both their communicators sounded the all-too-familiar and foreboding beep. As they both leapt up to answer Billy's call, Tanya realized that just like Adam had been so patient teaching her martial arts, she needed to be patient while he learned to be confident enough to express his feelings… hopefully for her.


	11. Confidence

Disclaimer: Power Rangers does not belong to me.

Confidence  


_After "The Puppet Blaster" _

Unfortunately though, Tanya Sloan was an impatient person. There was the time as a child in Africa she put extra logs on the fire to cook the dinner faster and ended up burning up the entire town's meal. Then there was the time didn't wait for her partner to go into the savannah, which resulted in her getting chased by a rhino. More recently she had given her science project plants extra fertilizer to help them blossom faster, causing them to wither and Kat to be quite bristled.

Then there was her crush on Adam Park. They had been more flirtatious than usual recently, particularly at the mall that afternoon. Yet it had been over two weeks since she's broken up with Shawn, and Adam still had yet to make a move. Tanya liked Adam more than any guy she'd ever met, but she was getting impatient waiting for him to find the confidence to tell her how he felt.

"Hey Tanya, this might be a good skirt for you," mocked Adam as he held up a tube top, teasing the yellow Zeo Ranger about her beginner's fashion mistake from the first time the pair went shopping at the mall together. Tanya made an angry face and began pelting the green Zeo Ranger with socks from the display table. Adam ducked behind the display table, waving a white tank top as a gesture of surrender. Tanya ran around the side and jumped piggy-back style onto Adam. The green Zeo Ranger proceeded to carry Tanya out of the store.

"There, we're done shopping for the day!" said Adam proudly still holding Tanya on his back.

"Put me down," cried Tanya trying to flip him over all while laughing. Adam swung her around to his front so that he was carrying her in his arms.

"M'lady," Adam said placing her on the ground with an exaggerated sense of chivalry. Tanya, still holding her arms around his neck, giggled flirtatiously.

"As cute as I do find this display of affection, if Adam and I don't go pick up our new baseball cleats we'll be late to meet the others at the Youth Center," said Rocky walking up behind his fellow rangers.

"I'm gonna grab a snack, so I'll wait for y'all in the food court," said Tanya glancing back affectionately at Adam as she walked away.

"Come on man, pull yourself together," said Rocky, dragging Adam with him as he stared back toward Tanya. "Are you ever going to ask her out?"

"What if things turned out like they did with Sarah?" hesitated Adam.

"Tanya's one of your best friends," exclaimed Rocky, smacking Adam on the head. "And Tanya isn't Sarah"

The friends picked up their baseball cleats and headed toward the food court. "Adam, you need to tell Tanya how you feel," urged Rocky. "It's obvious she likes you, but she's not going to wait around for you forever." Rocky paused. "I'm always going to regret that I missed the chance to tell Aisha that I still loved her," said Rocky quietly to himself.

As Adam tried to digest his friend's rare display of emotion, the green Zeo Ranger was met with another shock. Unaware that her friends had arrived, Tanya was sitting at the food court wrapped in the arms… of Brett Alderman. Images of the quarterback and Sarah Diaz lying in each other's arms rocketed through Adam's head. The fact that Brett had now targeted Tanya made the seething anger that coursing through Adam's body all the more intense. Adam stormed off toward his car, not even hearing from afar Tanya's protest of Brett's embrace.

"Adam, slow down!" yelled Tanya after him. "Adam! Adam! Please talk to me. What's wrong?" begged Tanya as she blocked the driver's door preventing Adam from getting in the door.

Rocky jogged up to the car. "Umm, I got to get a pair a new of… overalls," fibbed Rocky. "Yes, overalls are blue. I want blue overalls!" declared the blue Zeo Ranger.

"Rocky have you gone insane?" asked Adam sharply, but the blue Zeo Ranger had already dashed back into the mall.

"Someone can pick me up later, so you guys go on ahead to the Youth Center," he called over his shoulder. "Cya later!"

"_Another one of Rocky's stupid plans that he thinks help me out,"_ grumbled Adam to himself. Though the green Zeo Ranger would never admit it, Rocky often knew what Adam needed more than the Adam himself.

"Adam, did I do something?" asked Tanya getting choked up. The green Zeo Ranger walked around the passenger side of his car and opened the door.

"Get in," said Adam. "We're going to be late to meet the others." The pair didn't speak a word to each other on the way to the Youth Center, making it the most uncomfortable silence Tanya had ever endured. As Adam started to get out after parking his car, Tanya grabbed his arm.

"Look Adam, if what's bothering you is Brett Alderman, he came on to me," said Tanya breathlessly. "He's a self-centered prick. I was trying to get him to go away when you and Rocky showed up. I'm sorry if I upset you for some reason, but you upset me too by not talking to me about why you are so mad at me. Together we've been Power Rangers, baseball teammates, but most importantly, friends for a while now. I would never do anything to betray your trust. "

Tanya's confidence to say what was on her mind was perhaps the quality Adam loved about her most. He wanted to trust her, but he wasn't sure he could open himself up to being hurt by another girl again. Rocky's words rang in his head: _"Tanya isn't Sarah."_ Adam sighed. As usual, Rocko knew him best.

"Tanya, did Rocky ever tell you about my last girlfriend, Sarah Diaz?" sighed Adam.

"No," replied Tanya surprised. "Who is she?"

"That's odd," said Adam ruefully. "Normally Rocko's mouth is as big as his stomach."

"Does your reaction to seeing me with Brett have something to do with your history with Sarah?" questioned Tanya gently, placing her hand comfortingly over his.

Adam closed his eyes, trying to somehow find the confidence to talk about one of the situations that hurt him more than any attack by Lord Zedd or King Mondo.

"Aisha set Sarah and I up at a Sadie Hawkins dance," Adam began to recall painfully. "We dated for many months. We said were in love with each other, but Lord Zedd didn't care about that. My responsibilities as a Power Ranger made me miss dates, miss dinners and worst of all, her sweet sixteen birthday party. I tried to make it up to her, but there's no way I could tell her I was a Power Ranger. I knew the rules. Sarah began to push me about why I was always running off, but I told her if she loved me that she would trust me." Adam paused; the next part of the story hurting worst of all. He looked at Tanya who with her caring eyes offered him the support he needed to tell what happened next.

"The weekend after I missed her sweet sixteen, I arrived at her house with a dozen red roses, pearl earrings and a new volleyball I knew she wanted," continued Adam, starting to shake slightly. "I wanted to give her the best gift ever to show her that although I couldn't explain why I couldn't always be around, I really did love her. But Sarah apparently didn't trust or love me, because I found her half-undressed on the coach with someone else. That someone else being Brett Alderman. I've never since had the confidence to put my heart out there for a girl again."

Adam wasn't looking at Tanya by this point; his hands still shaking slightly. Tanya grasped his palm tighter as her other hand turned his head toward hers. Adam's eyes shown with hurt, and Tanya more than anything wanted to make that pain go away. She leaned forward and softly pressed her lips to his. Maybe Adam lacked confidence, but she had it in spades. Finally, she had something she could help teach him. She placed another sweet kiss on his check before pulling back slightly

"I don't crush hearts, Adam," said Tanya gently. "Just cogs," she said smiling playfully.

Adam's heart raced in his chest. His eyes were wide open; he couldn't take them off the beautiful, confident Tanya Sloan. The couple slowly met in another tender kiss, acknowledging the attraction and affection that had been between them from the start.


	12. Worst Case Scenario

Disclaimer: Power Rangers does not belong to me.

Worst-Case Scenario 

_After "Invasion of the Ranger Snatchers"_

"Green dress shirt or green sweater vest?" asked Adam anxiously, trying to pick out what to wear for his first date with Tanya.

"Shirt with a leather jacket," answered Tommy who had come to try and calm Adam down after his fellow ranger had called four times from the flower shop trying to pick out a bouquet.

"Should I leave the top button undone?" wondered Adam.

"Will you calm down?" laughed Tommy. "You're more nervous than I've ever seen you against one of King Mondo's monsters."

"King Mondo is not an attractive girl," muttered Adam as tried to choose some cologne.

"So where are you taking Tanya tonight?" asked Tommy when Adam was finally ready to leave.

"I was thinking we could go for a carriage ride around the park and then to that little café nearby," said Adam. "Kim mentioned you took her there for French food on a date once."

"Funny, I don't remember going to a French café with Kim," said Tommy puzzled.

"Figures," laughed Adam, getting in his car.

"Finally you're laughing," grinned Tommy. "Keep that attitude for the rest of the night, and you're as good as gold, or yellow in this case," said Tommy, punning Tanya's Zeo Ranger color.

"Easy for you to say!" shouted Adam as he drove off.

Over at Kat's house, Tanya smoothed out her silk, sleeveless v-neck yellow top, which she had chosen to wear with black flats, black tights and a short black skirt.

"You look beautiful," assured Kat, handing her best friend her jean jacket.

"What if we don't have anything to talk about?" worried Tanya, thinking about worst-case scenarios.

Kat gave her a "don't be ridiculous look." At that moment, the girls heard the doorbell ring. "He's here!" squeaked Tanya, fluffing out her hair.

"Here you go," said Kat handing Tanya her yellow, clutch purse. "Cell phone, money, lip gloss, and most importantly, breathe mints," said Kat winking. She walked downstairs to go get the door. "Tanya will be right down," the yellow Zeo Ranger heard Kat say to Adam.

Tanya felt more nervous than she ever did fighting the Machine Empire when all she was doing now was walking downstairs to see a guy she saw everyday. But Adam wasn't just some guy. _"No he's not,"_ thought Tanya upon seeing Adam looking unusually sexy in khakis, a green dress shirt and a leather jacket.

"These are for you," said Adam, blushing from Tanya's exquisiteness, as he handed her a bouquet of yellow, long-stemmed roses.

"Thank you, Adam!" said Tanya. "They're so beautiful….OWWWW!" exclaimed Tanya as a thorn poked Tanya's finger hard. Blood started trickling on to the yellow roses.

"_I forgot to cut off the thorns!"_ panicked Adam to himself as Tanya rushed off to find a band-aid. _"How could I have been so stupid?" _

"Uhhh I'll put those in some water," said Kat taking the flowers. She smiled sympathetically upon seeing Adam's worried face. "Relax, she didn't break a bone," soothed Kat.

"Nothing like a band-aid to confine the cut," said Tanya cheerfully as she returned. "You ready to go?" she asked Adam, linking her arm through his.

Kat smiled as her friends drove off in Adam's car on their first date. They made quite an entertaining pair. Kat sighed, wondering what her own crush was up to.

Across town, Tommy had just picked up Billy and was driving to the Youth Center. "Guess who I heard from today?" began Billy. "Zack!"

"That's awesome," said Tommy excitedly. "How is the Zack man?"

"Still at the Peace Conference enjoying the sweet life in Europe," said Billy. "Zack's visiting France right now with Trini. He took her to a nice café for a belated birthday dinner. They couldn't understand the menu and ended up getting served frog legs!"

The warning bells were going off in Tommy's head again. _"French café. Birthday. Frogs legs,"_ wondered Tommy to himself. "Why does this sound like something I've done before?"

It hit Tommy like lightening. He had taken Kim to a French café in Angel Grove on a double-dated when Zack wanted to take Angela out for her birthday. Zack pretended to understand the French-written menu to impress Angela, but ended ordering everyone frog legsAngela was so upset with Zack not being himself, she almost broke up with him on the spot. _"Adam's on his way to that same café with Tanya right now,"_ panicked Tommy inwardly. _"And Adam doesn't know a word of French! Where's my cell phone?"_

Tommy threw his head back and groaned, realizing that his typical, forgetful self let his phone at home. "Billy, do you have your cell phone on you?" asked Tommy urgently.

"No, mine broke this afternoon," said Billy. "I was going to fix it tonight. What's the emergency?"

"We got to get to the Youth Center fast, and call Adam before he embarrasses himself," said Tommy to a confused Billy as the red Zeo Ranger floored the gas peddle of his car.

Adam and Tanya meanwhile had arrived at Angel Grove Park. Adam hopped around to open the passenger door for Tanya. He took her hand, enjoying the warmth of her touch.

"Where are we going?" asked Tanya eagerly, squeezing Adam's hand affectionately.

"It's a surprise," said Adam winking at her coyly.

"I like a man who's full of surprises!" grinned Tanya, pulling Adam closer to her for a quick peck on the check. Her smile faded as she saw Adam leading her toward a horse-drawn carriage. "Uhhhh, Adam, I need to tell you something…"

"Surprise!" grinned Adam, pulling her over by the horse. "I thought we could go a romantic buggy ride." He noticed Tanya tearing up. "Wow, I didn't think you'd like the surprise that much," he joked until he realized Tanya was starting to sneeze uncontrollably.

"I…allergic….horses!" wheezed Tanya, both wheezing and gasping for breath at a alarmingly frightening pace. Adam scooped Tanya up in his arms and practically ran in the opposite direction. _"First the rose thorns and now the horse allergy,"_ groaned Adam to himself. _"Adam Park, you really know how to show a woman a good time."_ His first date with Tanya was so far was absolutely a worst-case scenario.


	13. Beautiful

Disclaimer: Power Rangers does not belong to me and neither does Savage Garden or their songs.

Beautiful 

_Continued from previous chapter _

After Tanya's equine allergy attack had subsided, they pair walked the short distance over to the French café. Adam was getting desperate. He knew from pervious conservations Tanya liked sophisticated guys, and he was counting on this French café to impress her.

"Adam, this place is so romantic," cooed Tanya. "It looks so authentic."

"_Authentic is right,"_ panicked Adam as he opened the menu to realize that it was entirely in French. _"I thought this was a French café, not a French immersion program,"_ Adam groaned to himself.

"I didn't know you spoke French," said Tanya impressed.

"Uhhhh," stuttered Adam. He was saved by the sound of cell phone ringing. "I'll be right back."

"Hello?" answered Adam once he was away from the table.

"I hope you speak French," Adam heard Tommy saying through the receiver.

"Good looking out man," said Adam. "Unfortunately, you're a little late."

"Why don't you just be yourself?" suggested Tommy.

"Tanya already said she loves this place," sighed Adam. "And she likes worldly men."

"Man, I hope you know what you're doing," said Tommy. "Good luck and have fun."

"Hey," said Adam returning to the table.

"Are you ready to order?" asked the waiter coming over.

"We'll have two of these," said Adam pointing to a random selection on the menu and praying for some good luck.

Tanya noticed Adam looked a little pale. "You ok, Sweetie?" asked Tanya.

"Why wouldn't I?" lied Adam. "I'm not the one who got an allergy attack tonight. I feel so guilty about that by the way. I just thought since we road horses in the last battle against King Mondo…"

"I guess my ranger suit protected me," reasoned Tanya. "You couldn't have known," she said reaching for his hand across the table and massaging it slightly. Suddenly Adam forgot about everything else except the amazing girl sitting across from him.

"You're so beautiful," he said shyly. Tanya smiled, flattered. The moment was interrupted by the arrival of their dinner, which the two looked at with horror.

"What is this?" asked Adam as Tanya cautiously put a piece of the dish in her mouth.

"Monsieur, the raw, cow brains you ordered," said the waiter indigently. Horrified, Tanya spit the piece of food out of her mouth and clear across the table into another woman's wine glass. Adam stifled a huge laugh. "Mademoiselle!" cried the waiter appalled.

Adam decided at that moment it was time to change his luck on this date. Dropping some cash on the table, he grabbed Tanya and pulled her in close. "Let's go," he whispered playfully in her ear before grabbing her hand. They raced out of the restaurant laughing hysterically.

An hour later, the pair sat at their favorite spot by the lake munching on burgers, fries and milkshakes.

"You know I like trying new dishes," began Tanya, "But I think I prefer my cow meat cooked!" said Tanya laughing.

"I just wanted so hard to impress you and be that perfect guy you were looking for," Adam explained. "I really wanted to give you a romantic night."

"Some probably would have called this date a worst-case scenario," mused Tanya. "But it's already been special because I'm with you. I've liked you for so long, so I'm just so incredibly happy we're finally doing this."

Adam's heart swelled, and he noticed Tanya blushing even in the moonlight. "You know while we're here, we should probably run through a few kata routines," he joked. Tanya pelted him with a French fry flirtatiously. "Oh so I'm under attack now?" he asked, chasing Tanya on the beach.

She screamed playfully as Adam tackled her to the ground and started to tickle her. When he finally stopped, Tanya looked up at Adam who was seated on her stomach above her. _"He's the best guy I've ever met,"_ he thought to herself happily as she sat up to kiss him. Adam stroked her check as he placed a lingering kiss on his lips. Tanya wrapped her arms around Adam's neck, pressing her mouth to his and deepening her kisses. Adam's heart felt light as he ran his hands through her soft hair and across her smooth skin. He felt like he could spend eternity lost in her caresses.

"Does it get any better than this?" Tanya wondered when she and Adam finally pulled apart for breath.

"Stay right there, don't move," said Adam smiling. He ran back to his car and started up the radio. Savage Garden's romantic tune "Truly, Madly, Deeply" came floating out of the stereo.

"_I'll be your dream  
I'll be your wish  
I'll be your fantasy.  
I'll be your hope  
I'll be your love  
Be everything that you need.  
I love you more with every breath  
Truly madly deeply do.."_

Adam walked back over to Tanya. "May I have this dance?" asked Adam, bowing and extending his hand to Tanya. She felt her heart melt as he pulled her up and into his arms. She laid her check on his shoulders and ran her hands slowly over his muscular arms. Tanya had never felt so safe.

"So Sweetie, what should we do for our next date?" asked Tanya looking up into his gorgeous, chocolate eyes. "How about something risk-free, like rock climbing or sky diving?" Adam chuckled as he tightened his embrace around her.

"You know Tanya," began Adam placing a kiss on her forehead, "I think this is the start of a beautiful relationship after all."


	14. Dream

Disclaimer: Power Rangers does not belong to me. This story is written purely for entertainment purposes only.

A/N: This chapter uses the first and last five minutes of "It Came From Angel Grove," because those are the big Adam/Tanya moments in the episode. Then I tacked on a little of my own plotline toward the end just for fun. If you want to the actual details of Adam's Halloween-themed dream, drop my e-mail, and I can send you info on where to find the episode. Thank you so much for the people who left me feedback! I really appreciate it! Please keep reading and let me know if you have any comments or suggestions.

Dream 

_Takes place during and then after "It Came from Angel Grove" _

The past six months, despite frequent attacks by King Mondo, had felt like a dream to Adam Park. Studying with his girlfriend late that night at Angel Grove High, Adam reflected how he and Tanya had formed a fantastic friendship and relationship based on trust and support for one another. Tanya's confidence and fun-loving attitude made her infectious to be around. Plus, they learned new things from each other every day. Adam would teach her a new kata, and Tanya would teach him a new way to kiss.

"_Plus she is absolutely gorgeous,"_ said Adam dotingly to himself, watching Tanya twirl a strand of soft, brown hair around her finger. He could spend the whole evening studying curvaceous figure, bubbly face, energetic eyes and larger-than-life smile. Unfortunately, given that they had been alone in the Study Center for the whole night, that's what Adam _had_ been doing. However junior police officers-in-training Bulk and Skull had eventually showed up, interrupting Adam and Tanya's mutual education on human anatomy.

"I think I've had enough studying for tonight," yawned Tanya, dropping her hands into her textbook. "And you?"

"No, I really want to ace tomorrow's exam," sighed Adam. While he had asked Tanya to come keep him company while they prepared for the test, he didn't realize he was going to spend more time that night studying her than studying his textbooks. "I'm going to keep going a while," decided Adam.

"Adam, you know every page in this book," protested Tanya, realizing that he had been reviewing for this exam since last week. "I really think you should rest," suggested Tanya. _"And by rest, I mean let's go back to your bedroom together,"_ Tanya thought to herself sneakily, knowing that Adam's parents were out of town.

"I'll be ok," said Adam. "Go ahead," he urged, nodding toward the door. While Tanya would forgive him if he didn't spend more time with her tonight, his exam tomorrow wouldn't.

"Ok," said Tanya, giving him a disappointed look as she grabbed her book bag. _"It could be worse,"_ thought Tanya to herself. _"I could be dating Bulk or Skull,"_ she mused, noticing the two junior police officers asleep at the entrance to the Study Center.

After Tanya left, with Bulk and Skull in tow, Adam was able to study for a few more hours before he needed a break. He turned on the TV and found "The Bride of Hackensack," which was one of his favorite scary movies. Before long, Adam had drifted off on the Study Center couch into dream land.

"No no, I won't let you," muttered Adam in his sleep, tossing and turning in the Study Center as the morning light shown through the window.

"Adam," said Tanya tapping him lightly. "Wake up."

"You were dreaming man," said Tommy as Adam sat up hazily.

"You must have fallen asleep while you were studying," said Kat gently.

"Wow," said Adam rubbing his head dazedly. "What a weird dream. It felt so real. And you were all there!" His friends all looked at each other, uncertain what to say. At that moment, the same black cat from Adam's dream jumped into his lap.

"Now this is really weird," said Adam a little freaked out.

"Hold that cat," hissed Bulk coming up behind the couch where Adam and Tanya were sitting. "We've been trying to catch her for days."

"If that cat gets away, Lt. Stone will have our hides," shrieked Skull. He and Bulk climbed clumsily over the couch – and Adam – as they chased after the black feline. _"Great,"_ Adam thought to himself disgusted_. "I've always dreamed of having my head in between Bulk's legs."_

Meanwhile the others were discussing the encore performance of "The Bride of Hackensack" movie on TV.

"I love scary movies," oozed Kat, plopping down on the couch on the other side of Adam.

"Hey, why doesn't everyone come over our house after school?" suggested Tanya brightly. "I'll supply the popcorn," she sung, knowing it was Adam's favorite snack. Everyone responded in agreement.

"Are you going to come Adam?" asked Tanya.

"Uhhh, look you guys go on without me," Adam grunted reproachfully. "I've had enough of monster movies for awhile." Everyone laughed.

"Thank goodness your parents are gone for the week otherwise they would have been worried sick where you were last night," said Tanya.

"So what were we doing in your dream?" asked Rocky.

"Well you were a werewolf," began Adam.

"Figures," said Tommy. "Rocko does have the hairiest chest!"

"And Tommy was a vampire," continued Adam.

"That's appropriate," said Rocky. "You should see the way he used to nibble on Kim's neck."

"Ok, we're even!" laughed Tommy.

"Kat was a witch," added Adam.

"Well, she is quite scary looking when she gets out of bed in the morning," joked Tanya.

"Hey!" chided Kat lightheartedly to her best friend.

"And Tanya was the Bride of Hackensack," finished Adam.

At that moment, the bell for the first class rang. The teens headed out their various ways, and Adam and Tanya sauntered out of the Study Center reluctantly to take their exam.

"So I was the Bride of Frankenstein in your dream?" said Tanya nudging her boyfriend playfully.

"Hackensack," corrected Adam. "But you looked just as scary as Frankenstein!"

"Are you saying I wouldn't make a beautiful bride, Adam Park?" said Tanya feigning mock hurt.

"You'll be the most gorgeous bride ever when we get married someday," assured Adam. They both screeched to a stop in the hallway upon processing what had just come out of Adam's mouth.

"You think, us, marriage, someday?" Tanya sputtered.

"Ummm," said Adam, turning tomato red. "Well you're the longest girlfriend I've ever had. I really care about you. Hey, if Angel Grove can be attacked by giant machine robots, who am I to rule out what could happen in this world?"

Tanya chuckled and stood up on her tiptoes to wrap her arms around Adam's neck. "Sweetie," she said placing a warm kiss on his lips. "I don't think being married to you would be the worst thing in the world at all."


	15. Game

Disclaimer: Power Rangers does not belong to me.

Game

_Takes place during "Bulk Fiction"_

While the others had gone to the Youth Center, Adam and Tanya had hinted to their friends that afternoon they wanted to spend some alone time as a couple. After "playing" for awhile in Adam's room, the pair had ventured outside for a game of basketball once Mrs. Park had gotten home.

Adam dribbled the ball toward the basket and tossed a fancy hook shot into the hoop. _"Showoff as usual,"_ chuckled Tanya to herself at Adam's tendency to flaunt his athleticism. But then something unusual caught Tanya's eye: Bulk walking in their direction on to the basketball court.

"Uhh, Tanya," began Bulk, shoving the basketball at Adam. "I was wondering if I could have a word with you for a moment. Alone!" ordered the junior police officer, glaring in Adam's direction.

"Sure," replied a baffled Tanya. "Adam, would you excuse us?"

"Sure," smirked Adam, walking off while purposely staying within earshot of the twosome's conversation. _"If Bulk is going to hit on my girlfriend, this something I'd love see,"_ thought Adam smugly to himself, clearly entertained by the thought of Bulk trying to woo Tanya.

"A friend of mine needs some advice from a woman's perspective," Bulk said to Tanya resolutely.

Tanya immediately saw through the "friend of mine" act: Bulk – known for years as the school bully – had gotten bitten by the love bug. "I see," said Tanya, trying to hold back her laughter.

"I, he needs to know what girls like… in a guy," said Bulk desperately.

"Well the best rule Bulk is just to be yourself," said Tanya, sincerely hoping to help the big guy.

"That won't work," responded Bulk unhappily. "What do you like in a guy?"

"Well, I like the sophisticated type of guy," explained Tanya.

"Sophisticated," repeated Bulk.

"Yeah, worldly you know?" mused an amused Tanya.

"Worldy" comically reiterated Bulk. "Got it, thanks!"

Bulk ran off the basketball court with renewed determination. Tanya chuckled as she walked over toward Adam who was doubled-over in laughter.

"So you like the worldly type of guy, mademoiselle?" teased Adam with a twinkle in his eye. He grabbed Tanya's hand and began placing kisses up her arm. Tanya couldn't stop laughing.

"Or do you prefer a sexy, Spanish senor to sweep you off your feet?" said Adam in a deep accent, taking Tanya by the waist and swinging her into a low, Tango dip.

"Sweetie, you goofball," giggled Tanya. She loved how gradually over the time they'd been dating Adam had learned to loosen up around her.

"Oh, maybe you'd just go for a guy with skills like mine?" boasted Adam as he ran back on to the court and sunk another hook shot. The yellow Zeo Ranger grabbed the ball, and with Adam closely guarding her, tried for a jump shot. Tanya sighed as the ball bounced off the rim, knowing she could never get one up on Adam when it came to a game of basketball. At that moment, the couple heard their communicators go off.

"Adam here," answered the green Zeo Ranger, immediately all business.

"We're in trouble," came Tommy's voice urgently over Adam's communicator. "Get over here fast!"

"We're on it," responded Adam. "It's Morphin' Time!"

"Zeo Ranger 2: Yellow," cried Tanya.

"Zeo Ranger 4: Green," called Adam.

They teleported to the scene where their fellow rangers were battling the Googleheimer monster.

"Cogs!" warned Adam as the Machine Empire's foot soldiers came flying overhead. This gave Tanya an idea for a new game.

"Hey Adam," said Tanya, going over to her boyfriend. "Here's an incentive to get this fight finished. For every Cog you knock down, I'll take off a piece of clothing later."

"Woo-hoo!" yelled Adam excitedly, eagerly plunging and punching headlong into the hoard of Cogs. Tanya laughed to herself as she followed her boyfriend into battle. She may not be able to beat Adam in a basketball match, but seduction was one game the yellow Zeo Ranger knew how to play very well.

_A/N: I made some tweaks – namely adding the Cogs - to the aforementioned battle scene from this episode for plotline purposes in this chapter. For all you die-hard fans who actually remember the "Bulk Fiction" episode, please forgive me. :-) _


	16. Duty

Disclaimer: Power Rangers does not belong to me.

A/N: This is the first in two-part vignette for this theme challenge story on the episode "Song Sung Yellow." I wanted to write about what could have been going through Tanya's head when she was debating whether to take a recording contract and leave Angel Grove. The lyrics used in this chapter is one of the songs Tanya actually song in the episode.

Duty

_Takes place in the middle of the episode "Song Sung Yellow" _

Tanya could barely contain her delight as she raced toward the Study Center to find her friends. Ever since Tanya had filmed her homemade music video "Stick Together", her fantasies about breaking into the recording industry were actually becoming a reality. First, producer Vincent Nova of SC Records told her he was interested in having her record some tracks. He had even taken her video back to the studios. What happened next for Tanya was just too good to be true. She couldn't wait to find the…

"Guys, guess what?" said Tanya breathlessly excited. "Mr. Nova showed my video to Lazlo Trent. The director! He's interested in doing my next video."

"Wow!" exclaimed Adam. "He's one of the best."

"I know," replied Tanya thrilled. "He's flying down this afternoon with the president of SC Records. They're going to come hear me sing at Ernie's today, and if they like me, they're going to offer me a contract!"

"Wow," responded Tommy cautiously. "Congratulations, that's great. Are you going to take it?"

"Yeah!" exclaimed Tanya impulsively. She noticed Tommy's furrowed face. Then it hit her. She would have to leave Angel Grove if she took the contract, and Tommy would be down a yellow Zeo Ranger. "I don't know," continued Tanya confused. At that moment, the bell for class began to clang. Adam put his arm around Tanya's shoulder comfortingly as the couple walked to history class.

"You seemed awfully eager for me to take that contract," said Tanya, teasingly nudging Adam. "Are you trying to get rid of me already?"

Adam chucked at his girlfriend's over-dramatic, playful pout. "All I want is for you to be happy," responded Adam honestly.

"Adam, what would you do if you were me?" asked Tanya despondently.

"I'd go," replied Adam without hesitation. "That was you could introduce me to Lazlo Trent. That would be really great in getting my directorial career off the ground."

"Hey!" said Tanya in pretend mock-offence.

"Just playin'," smiled Adam, kissing her on the check.

"I just can't abandon my duty as a ranger," said Tanya seriously.

"Yeah, but this is an amazing opportunity," said Adam. "Zordon and the rest of us understood when Kimberly left to go train in Florida for the Pan Globals."

"If I took the recording contract, I'd have to move to L.A.," thought Tanya out loud. "We'd be so far apart."

"Tommy and Kim were far apart when she left for Pan Globals," began Adam.

"And look how well that turned out!" finished Tanya, looking at Adam like he had lost his mind.

"You have a point there," said Adam awkwardly, thinking of the red Zeo Ranger's recent heartbreak. Tanya and Adam walked down the high school hallway, neither knowing what to say to remedy the situation.

"Remember how you told when we first got together that you weren't like Sarah Diaz, my last girlfriend?" said Adam, finally breaking the silence. "We're not Tommy and Kim. If this recording contract is your dream, we'll find a way to make it work. Because being with you Tanya has been my dream come true."

"Adam, that was ridiculously corny," said Tanya, looking at him adoringly.

"Yeah," replied Adam sheepishly as he wrapped his arms around his girlfriend's waist and pulled her close. "But it made you smile." The pair met in a quick but passionate kiss, reflecting on their time together as a couple, before heading into history class.

Tanya's earlier conversation with her boyfriend was still on her mind when she took the stage at Ernie's. She had chosen to perform her original song "I'd Still Love You," which she had actually written about her relationship with Adam.

"_I won't waste your time,_

_But I've seen a lot of you to know._

_These feelings of mine_

_Have no other place to go."_

Tanya had written the song shortly before they'd became a couple to vent her frustrations about how much she liked Adam, but that he was too shy to tell her how he felt. Singing the words out loud reminded Tanya how much she cared for Adam all over again.

"_I'll wait for you_

_So patiently. _

_True love won't be denied._"

Tanya remembered when she had gotten up the courage to sing the song to Adam for the first time. Nervously strumming out the chords on her guitar, Tanya with her voice wavering had performed the piece as Adam looked on warmly. _"That was awesome,"_

Adam had said after enthusiastically, which Tanya knew as the phrase the bashful boy used to express his highest level of admiration.

"_I've seen the best and the worst you have to give,_

_And I'd still love you babe._

_I'd still love you babe."_

At that moment, Tanya heard her communicator go off. _"Not now!"_ panicked Tanya to herself as she glanced down at her wrist. Looking worriedly at her friends, Tanya saw them duck behind the speakers to talk to Zordon. Tanya fought the urge to run off the stage and go join them.

"_I've seen the best and the worst you have to give,_

_And I'd still love you babe._

_I'd still love you babe."_

Tommy came back into view and gestured for Tanya to stay on stage, signaling that the others could handle it. Giving Tommy a discouraged nod, Tanya turned back to the crowd torn with emotion. Not only did she feel like she was letting her friends down, but herself as well. How could she have ever thought a recording contract could be more important than what she and her friends did as Zeo Rangers?

"_You're the best thing that has ever come my way,_

_And I'll try my best to make you want to stay."_

It dawned upon Tanya after singing these lyrics that it was her friends that were the best thing to ever come her way, not the recording contract. More importantly than her duties as a ranger, Tanya had a duty to stay true to her heart. She knew at that moment she wanted to stay in Angel Grove with her friends… and with Adam.


	17. Song

Disclaimer: Power Rangers does not belong to me, nor do any of the songs referenced in this chapter.

**A/N: This chapter uses the last couple minutes of the episode "Song Sung Yellow," then branches into an original plotline. Oh, and I decided to make Adam be able to sing well since Johnny Yong Bosch – the actor who played Adam – has a band called Eyeshine… and he sounds as good as he looks! ;-)**

**Shout-outs to Jnr Cpl Scarlett, Sreym, KevinBoy, rangerfanforver, Psycho Tangerine, Vespera, nbaynam and Pink-Green-White-4ever for the reviews on this story thus far. They are very much-appreciated!**

Song

_Takes place during, but mostly after "Song Sung Yellow"_

"You guys I'm really sorry that I wasn't there for you today," said Tanya guiltily as she walked over to the table where her friends were sitting at the Youth Center. "I'm just glad that you were able to handle it without me," she continued, thinking of the catastrophe her absence would have caused had the rangers needed to form the Zeo MegaZord.

"I can't believe you gave up a recording contract like that," said Kat, putting her hand comfortingly on her best friend's shoulder.

"It wasn't that difficult," said Tanya solemnly. "I just had to evaluate what was truly important to me," she continued, looking at Adam. "School, and my friends."

Tanya smiled with relief as her friends stood up and hugged her, providing her with the reassurance she desperately needed regarding her choice.

"You made the right decision," said Adam quietly, approaching his girlfriend shyly as she grinned widely in his direction.

"Awww, get over there," muttered Rocky almost inaudibly as Adam embraced Tanya in a huge hug of mutual relief and affection.

"You know, since I didn't take the recording contract, I think I should at least get to have a performance considering it's a Friday night," suggested Tanya, holding onto Adam.

"Alright," agreed Tommy, taking his usual leader role. "What did you have in mind?"

"Hey Ernie," called Tanya to the Juice Bar manager. "I have an idea!"

"What do you think she's up to?" wondered Adam.

"Beats me," replied Rocky baffled. "You should know. She's YOUR girlfriend."

"Tanya's always full of surprises," laughed Adam. "Guess that's what keeps our relationship exciting!"

"What, you both being Zeo Rangers wasn't exciting enough?" asked Tommy. They all laughed.

"It's all set with Ernie, guys," said Tanya, returning to her friends. "Let's meet here at 8 o'clock tonight."

"What are you having us do?" asked Rocky warily.

"Anything beats the Rocky movie marathon you yourself had suggested!" teased Kat.

"He's my nakesame," retorted Rocky. "What's not to love?" The gang chuckled at Rocky's extroverted nature.

"You guys will have to excuse me tonight," said Billy, sneezing. "I think I am coming down with a cold, and I would really like spend some time sleeping."

While Billy went to bed, the rest rendezvoused back at the Youth Center later that evening. Grabbing a seat near the Juice Bar, the gang cheered along with the rest of the high school crowd as Ernie took the stage.

"Welcome to Karaoke Night at the Juice Bar!" cried Ernie enthusiastically. "I'd like to thank Tanya Sloan with the idea for this evening's party."

"Tanya, you didn't!" Adam exclaimed horrified over the applause of the crowd.

"Alright Tanya!" Rocky cheered in contrast. "This is gonna rock!"

"Please raise your hand if you have a song you'd like to come up and sing," explained Ernie. "Who would like to go first?"

"I have a song in mind," answered Kat, assertively raising her hand.

"Alright," replied Ernie. "Ladies and gentlemen, please welcome Katherine Hillard to the stage!" The crowd applauded – her friends the loudest – as Kat went to the stage and instructed the karaoke coordinator the song to play. Kat gave a bashful grin as she took the mic and started to sing along with The Bangles' "Eternal Flame."

"_Close your eyes, give me your hand, darling  
Do you feel my heart beating, do you understand?  
Do you feel the same, am I only dreaming?  
Is this burning an eternal flame?"_

"Adam, did you mean it earlier when you said I had made the right decision about rejecting the recording contract?" Tanya whispered to her boyfriend.

"I meant it when I said all I want is for you to be happy," responded Adam tenderly.

"_I believe it's meant to be, darling  
I watch when you are sleeping, you belong to me  
Do you feel the same, am I only dreaming  
Or is this burning an eternal flame?"_

"Of course, I also want for me to be happy," continued Adam. "And that kinda involves you sticking around Angel Grove." Kissing Adam softly on the lips in response, Tanya nestled closer to her boyfriend's chest as he wrapped an arm around her shoulder.

"_Is this burning an eternal flame,_

_An eternal flame?"_

"Way to go, Kat," cheered her friends, giving the pink Zeo Ranger a standing ovation when she had finished singing. Kat smiled widely at the crowd's applause, curtsying once before returning to her friends.

"That was awesome Kat," Ernie concurred, re-taking the stage. "Who's next?"

"Excuse me, EXCUSE ME!" ordered Bulk, pushing through the crowd with Skull. "Prepared to be awed, amazed, astonished by our vocal stylings. Maestro, hit it!"

Bulk butted Ernie to the side of the stage as Skull gave the karaoke coordinator the song. The comical couple began doing an over-dramatic disco dance as "Love Machine" by Wham! came over the stereo.

"_I'm just a love machine,"_ sang Skull in a high-pitched sequel, striking a pose à la John Travolta in "Saturday Night Fever."

"_And I won't work for nobody but you,"_ crooned Bulk, gyrating his hips in a manner that made Tanya and her friends want to puke.

"_I'm just a love machine, a huggin', kissin' fiend,"_ sang the friends, each hugging themselves and running their hands across their bodies in a provocatively sickening manner.

"_I think it's high time you knew, whenever I think of you,"_ crooned Skull, walking over to Kat and staring directly at her in a hilariously frightening manner. _"My mind blows a fuse. When I look in you eyes, my meter starts to rise, and I become confused."_

"_My voltage regulator cools,"_ sang Bulk to Tanya, bumping with his big butt Adam out of the way. _"When I'm sitting next to you, electricity starts to flow, and my indicator starts to glow – wooo!" _

Tanya and Kat looked at each other and laughed at the singers' comical attempt at courtship. Bulk and Skull leapt back on to the stage, continuing to sing as they moved their arms up and down diagonally in rapid, disco fever.

"_Na, na na na na, na na na na, woo-woo-wooo!  
Na, na na na na, na na na na, na naaah!" _

"Thank you Bulk and Skull," cut in Ernie loudly, shutting off the karaoke machine.

"_Na, na na na na, na na na na, woo-woo-wooo!" _ the boys continued to chant – even after the music had stopped – in a ridiculously, over-the-top manner.

"You've entertained us all long enough," reassured Ernie firmly, gesturing to the stage steps.

"Thank you, thank you," said Bulk and Skull, bowing dramatically. The boys were so busy in their accolades that they did not pay attention to one another's direction. Bumping heads, Bulk and Skull proceeded to trip over the wiring on the floor and toppled off the stage. Everyone laughed loudly, but warmly, at the duo's latest klutzy maneuver.

"Alright, who's next?" asked Ernie to the crowd. "Nobody can be embarrassed about going after watching THAT pair's performance."

"We'll go!" piped up Adam, grabbing Tanya's hand and pulling her up with him.

"Ladies and gentlemen, please welcome to the stage a real couple," announced Ernie. "Adam Park and Tanya Sloan."

"Adam, what are you doing," hissed Tanya to the shy boy. "I thought you hated karaoke. And what if I don't know the song you've picked out?"

"You do," reassured Adam, giving the selection to the karaoke coordinator. "The song's one of your favorites. Plus, it's like Ernie said. There's no way I could possibly be as bad as Bulk and Skull!"

When the song Adam had chosen started to play, Tanya's hands flung to her mouth and her eyes teared up with happiness. He'd chosen _their_ song: "I Got You Babe" by Sonny and Cher.

"_They say we're young and we don't know,"_ sang Tanya, looking at Adam with the greatest of affection. _"__We won't find out until we grow."_

"_Well I don't know if all that's true,"_ sang Adam, surprising Tanya with how good his voice was. _"'Cause you got me, and baby I got you. Babe." _

"_I got you babe,"_ they both sang, smiling. _"I got you babe."_

"Awwww!" burst out Rocky from the audience. From the stage, Adam and Tanya laughed along with the rest of their friends.

"_They say our love won't pay the rent,"_ sang Tanya, wrapping an arm around Adam's waist. _"Before it's earned, our money's all been spent." _

"_I guess that's so, we don't have a pot,"_ crooned Adam in a sexy, deep voice. _"But at least I'm sure of all the things we got._ _Babe."_

"_I got you babe,"_ they both sang as Adam put an arm around Tanya's shoulder. _"I got you babe."_

"_I got you to hold my hand,"_ sang Adam, recalling that first shopping together at the mall.

"_I got you to understand,"_ sang Tanya, reminiscing about their first kiss in Adam's car.

"_I got you to walk with me,"_ crooned Adam, remembering their hilariously disastrous first date. 

"_I got you to talk with me,"_ sang Tanya, thinking about how wonderful it was when Adam finally opened up to her. Smiling lovingly at each other, the couple sang the next part of the song as one.

"_I got you to kiss goodnight.  
I got you to hold me tight.  
I got you, I won't let go.  
I got you to love me so._

_I got you babe.  
I got you babe."_

Tanya gave Adam an excited kiss on the lips, so thrilled that she had gotten to perform with her boyfriend on stage. To Tanya, it was better than any record contract. Adam looked at Tanya tenderly and squeezed her shoulder, knowing how happy he had made his girlfriend. It was the greatest feeling in the world to him. Both turning to face the audience, Adam and Tanya saw that their friends along with the rest of the crowd were on their feet cheering.

"We're next!" shouted Rocky before Ernie even had a chance to open his mouth.

"Go for it, Rocky!" laughed Ernie at the overly-eager participant.

"We're next?" asked Tommy puzzled. "Who are you planning on performing with, Rocko?"

"You!" responded Rocky mischievously, pulling Tommy in the direction of the stage.

"Wait Rocky, I'm not sure this is such a good idea," began Tommy, presenting physical resistance to being pulled on stage. "Rocko, I don't really want to do this. Rocko, I definitely don't want to do this. Hey man, you're defying orders here!"

"Lighten up, man," replied Rocky as he gave the song to the karaoke coordinator. "What happened to my o' so fearsome leader?" With that, Rocky began to jump around on stage like a baboon as "Rock and Roll All Nite" by KISS came blaring through the speakers.

"_You show us everything you've got.  
You keep on dancin' and the room gets hot.  
You drive us wild, we'll drive you crazy."_

"Rock on, Rocko!" cheered Adam through his laughter at his best friend's hyena-like singing. Hearing Adam's enthusiastic response, Tommy felt himself getting into the music. As Tommy began to sing, he bobbed his head up and down at a vigorous pace that sent his long, brown locks flying in all directions.

"_You say you wanna go for a spin.  
The party's just begun, we'll let you in.  
You drive us wild, we'll drive you crazy."_

"_You keep on shoutin', you keep on shoutin',"_ Rocky and Tommy both sang together, leaning toward and away from one another in time with the music. They both exploded across the stage; their voices shrieking as the song reached its infamous chorus.

"_I wanna rock and roll all nite and party every day!  
I wanna rock and roll all nite and party every day!_

_I wanna rock and roll all nite and party every day!_

_I wanna rock and roll all nite and party every day!"_

"Rock on boys!" yelled Kat wildly, shaking her hair and her hips. Adam and Tanya began jumping along with the music as well as, looking at each other and laughing.

"_This is what singing should really be all about,"_ Tanya mused to herself happily. _"Having fun with your friends…and your boyfriend,"_ she thought to herself,putting her arms around Adam as they rocked out to their friends' horrible vocals.


	18. Gift

Disclaimer: Power Rangers does not belong to me.

Gift

_After "A Season to Remember" _

"I guess you like your new kung fu uniform!" laughed Tanya as Adam triple-punched his way around his living room in the green, silk outfit his girlfriend had given him as a holiday gift. Adam had been so excited about the present that he had insisted upon trying it on immediately.

"I like this idea of us exchanging holiday gifts," said Adam happily. "It's a good way to get us in the holiday mood even if neither of us celebrates Christmas."

"Especially since all our friends are home celebrating Christmas Eve tonight as it is," agreed Tanya over the crackle of the fire. "That doesn't mean we should miss out on all the gift-giving fun!"

"Alright, my turn to give my gift to you," said Adam, plopping down on the couch beside Tanya and pulling something out of a plastic bag.

"Aww, Adam," cooed Tanya, grinning widely in anticipation of receiving her gift. Her smile faded when Adam pulled out of the bag a bottle of water. A girl who always wore her emotions on her sleeve, Tanya made no efforts to hide her disappointment.

Her boyfriend laughed. "You might need extra water around since I booked you some time in a local recording studio," explained Adam. "I thought you might want to record some demo CDs to send out to record labels. With high school almost over for us, doing some demos could be a great way to get you back into the music business."

"Time in a real recording studio!" squealed Tanya with delight. "Ohmygosh, Sweetie! Thank you so much!"

"Happy Holidays, Tanya," grinned Adam, giving his girlfriend a kiss. "Was it the best gift you've gotten this year?"

"Almost," replied Tanya, snuggling into Adam's arms. "I can think of a few things I've wanted this past year that I've been lucky enough to have happen," she said, looking at Adam lovingly.

Adam had one other gift for Tanya, but the three little words he wanted to say to her kept getting stuck on his tongue like peanut butter. He had never uttered this phrase to a girl before. The thought that Tanya might not feel the same way yet – or at all – added to Adam's lack of confidence at this moment.

Still summoning his courage, Adam determinedly looked down into her girlfriend's warm, chocolate eyes. He opened his mouth to speak, but no words came out. His face frozen in this position, Tanya laughed as Adam's cheeks grew red hot.

Tanya smiled widely. "Adam, I love you," she said, reaching up to place a sweet kiss on her boyfriend's stunned face.

"I was just going to say the same thing to you," replied Adam, breathing out a sigh of relief. "I love you too, Tanya. So very much."

"Happy holidays, Sweetie," said Tanya, wrapping her arms around Adam's neck and kissing him deeply. Holding each other close, Adam and Tanya gazed at the fire that burned as brightly as their newly declared love for each other.

**A/N: Yay for love during the holidays:-) And much love to Adam and Tanya – my favorite PR couple of all time! **

**When this "Adam/Tanya Romance Theme Challenge" returns after the New Year, I will be exploring the obvious, different direction their relationship takes during the PR Turbo series and from there branch into an original plotline about after they retire as rangers. And I promise to have updates a lot more frequently! It's just I consider this Adam/Tanya story more of a long-term project of mine, since it's a lot longer than they other stories I do. **

**Thank you so much to Jnr Cpl Scarlett, Sreym, KevinBoy, rangerfanforver, Psycho Tangerine, Vespera, nbaynam, **Sreym** and Pink-Green-White-4ever and everyone else who has been following the story thus far. This was my first fan fic EVER, and the comments and support from y'all have been incredible. Please stayed tuned and keep a lookout for new chapters in the New Year. Happy Holidays, everyone! **


	19. Yield

Disclaimer: Power Rangers does not belong to me.

A/N: It's baaaaackkkkk! This "Adam/Tanya: Romance Theme Challenge" has returned with a vengeance, and I promise updates on this story now will begin to come much more frequently. Thanks to everyone who has read the story thus far, and double thanks to those of you who reviewed. It's great to hear from y'all!

Ok, just a quick re-cap. When we last left Adam and Tanya in the context of this story it was the holiday season, and they had just said "I love you" to each other for the first time! (Awww, yay love!) This "Adam/Tanya: Romance Theme Challenge" will now pick up midway through these two rangers' time on the Turbo team, starting from the episode "The Whole Lie." It's a blink-or-you'll-miss-it water fight between Adam and Tanya at a car wash, but it's definitely one of the more ultra-flirtatious moments that PR throws us romance shippers on occasion. The story will continue as thus far to be based upon moments relating to Adam and/or Tanya that were provided in the actual Power Rangers show. But anything regarding a Rocky/Aisha romance is my original plot.

* * *

Yield

_Takes place during the PR Turbo episode "The Whole Lie" _

Adam Park in the early August heat brushed his black, long locks out of his face. His new, lengthy hair served as a visual marker of how much time had passed, but also as a symbol for how much he and his friends had grown during the past eight months.

Cleaning a red convertible at the Angel Grove baseball team carwash fundraiser, Adam glanced over at his girlfriend of almost a year – Tanya Sloan. The perky, African beauty had squat down to wash the lower parts of the car, adorably sticking her tongue out to the side of her mouth as she scrubbed hard at a dirty spot. Her pigtails bobbing vigorously as she cleaned away, Adam couldn't help but chuckle at how cute his girlfriend looked. _"I'm the luckiest guy alive to be with a girl like Tanya,"_ he thought tenderly to himself.

Although much had changed for the rangers since the holiday season, Adam and Tanya's declared love for each other was a feeling that had lasted them both throughout the new year. They had gone through in recent months their most monumental times in their lives together: gaining new Turbo ranger powers, graduating from Angel Grove High School and getting their first real-world jobs – Adam as a stuntman at a local show and Tanya as a DJ at the Angel Grove radio station.

The group had said good-bye to Rocky and welcomed young Justin Stewart as the new blue ranger. They all missed Rocky terribly, Adam especially, but were happy that their former teammate was living out his dream opening a karate dojo a few hours away in Los Angeles. Plus, Adam knew that Rocky was stoked about going over soon to see Aisha in Africa. Adam was sure the temperature in the Sahara would feel hotter than usual for Rocky and Aisha when the two, former rangers were reunited.

But that he and Tanya remained an unbeatable team was the one constant in Adam's life; most recently as they worked together to put on a successful stunt show for the radio station where she worked. They had even talked about moving in together, Adam happily noted, and lately had been apartment shopping as a couple in Angel Grove. Yup, Adam Park thought his life was just about perfect. And for him, it all started with Tanya Sloan.

Adam was literally dashed out of his reverie as he felt a spray of soapy water smatter across his sweaty face. Tanya, having splashed Adam with her sponge, giggled in response to her flirtatious mischievousness. Adam didn't wait for a second invitation. Immediately plunging his sponge into the water bucket, Adam proceeded to chase Tanya around the carwash trying to get her back.

"You can't get me!" taunted Tanya, laughing playfully as Adam attempted to catch her.

"Sorry to break it to you baby, but you're going down!" retorted Adam defiantly, tackling Tanya to the ground behind the school and out of sight from the carwash. Adam squeezed the saturated sponge over Tanya's laughing face, watching his girlfriend shriek good-humoredly as the soapy shower cascade over her nose and down her cheeks.

"Ok, ok, you win!" yielded Tanya affably to Adam as she lay on the grass out of breath.

"_You can't get me!_" sang Adam, mimicking Tanya's earlier – yet ultimately empty – taunting as he sat triumphantly on his girlfriend's stomach.

"Don't rub it in," replied Tanya in mock anger, smacking her boyfriend on his butt with her soapy rag.

"Feeling naughty, are we?" teased Adam, wiggling his eyebrows comically. However with her handsome boyfriend straddling her waist, Tanya wasn't in the mood to joke around at all.

"Come here you," growled Tanya flirtatiously, wrapping the wet rag around Adam's neck and pulling her boyfriend down on top of her.

Tanya had been dating Adam for almost a year, and lately she found it growing difficult to keep holding herself back when it came to her physical interactions with him. As she passionately kissed her boyfriend, running her hands under Adam's shirt and along his muscular back, Tanya really wanted to take their relationship to that next level of intimacy. They loved each other. Heck, they were even going to be moving in together. Tanya had fully forgotten what they were waiting for. Adam seemed to remember though when she started to undo his belt buckle.

"What's wrong?" asked Tanya, steaming from sexual frustration. "Why'd you stop it?"

"Because we're in a public place with children around," replied Adam only half-teasing as he sat down beside his girlfriend. "Besides, they teach us no sex in school."

The irony of the joke didn't slip past Tanya. "Do you… not want me like that?" asked Tanya in a vulnerable tone as she bit her lip and drew her knees to her chest.

"It's not like that at all," assured Adam, stroking Tanya's cheek in an effort to brush away the hurt look on his girlfriend's face.

"Then what is it?" asked Tanya again as annoyance started replace her feelings of insecurity.

"I just want it to be the right time, that's all," responded Adam, awkwardly rubbing the back of his neck which Tanya knew to be his nervous gesture.

"And when will that be?" queried Tanya impatiently.

"When we BOTH feel ready," replied Adam, making it clear to Tanya that he still wasn't.

"Ok Adam, I get it!" ceded Tanya a bit too-defensively.

Adam chuckled at Tanya's grumpy face. She still looked so pretty even when she pouted. "I just want our first time together to be romantic," explained Adam, kissing Tanya quickly on the lips. "Now we better stop slacking and get back to helping out at the carwash."

"Ok, Sweetie," yielded Tanya. _"Sweetie,"_ she thought to herself sourly. _"That really does describe Adam in our relationship. I guess he will never be that guy to spontaneously throw a girl down the floor and start making love to her."_

As the couple once again set to work scrubbing the red convertible, Tanya found herself wishing Adam was a little bit less romantic and a little more passionate like herself. Then again, another part of Tanya was glad Adam hadn't succumbed to her sexual desires… especially with the news she had to tell him. News that Tanya knew Adam wouldn't take well.


	20. Album

Disclaimer: Power Rangers does not belong to me, because if it did, Adam and Tanya would have never broken up!

A/N: As subtly as Adam and Tanya dated during Zeo, the PR producers just as inconspicuously broke the couple up halfway into the characters' time on the Turbo series. I will get into the actual moment from the Turbo episode "Weight and See" that symbolized Adam and Tanya were no longer together in the next chapter of the this romance theme challenge story.

Interestingly, the producers – or my source from the show – never gave a clear reason for why Adam and Tanya were suddenly no longer romantically linked in the context of the show. (Though my guess is that by Turbo Tommy and Kat were dating, and PR producers didn't want more than one couple on the team.) From here on out in this story, I'm providing my theory behind why Adam and Tanya broke up.

* * *

Album

_Takes place after the Power Rangers Turbo episode "The Whole Lie" and refers to events from the Zeo episodes "Game of Honor" and "Song Sung Yellow" amongst others from that PR series. _

"That's great news, Rocky!" exuded Adam over the phone to his best friend. "Tell Aisha I say hi, and I can't wait to see you both soon!"

"We'll see you in a little over a month," responded Rocky excitedly. "Angel Grove, we're coming home!"

At that moment, Adam heard a knock at his bedroom door. "Someone's here Rocko, so I'll talk to you later. Take care, man!" finished Adam as he hung up the phone. "Come in!" yelled Adam to the person at the door.

Tanya came skipping into Adam's bedroom, bringing a smile to her boyfriend's face with her bubbly demeanor. "Hey Sweetie," said Tanya, giving Adam a quick kiss before picking up a picture frame resting on the nightstand by his bed. "Aww, I love this shot of the two us!"

Adam grinned as he glanced at the picture Tanya was holding of them. It was right after he had won the Angel Grove Kung Fu tournament where he had beaten Tanya's ex-boyfriend Shawn in the final round. After the three of them had made their peace with each other, Shawn had taken this photograph of Adam holding the first place trophy up in the air as he kissed Tanya, who had wrapped her arms happily around her boyfriend's waist. Adam had never seen himself as happy as he was in this photograph that encompassed the two most important achievements in his life: his martial arts skills and his relationship with Tanya Sloan.

"I've never seen you smile as much as the day you won the kung fu tournament," mused Tanya out loud, echoing Adam's inward mindset as they both regarded the photo."

"I was just thinking the same thing," responded Adam. "And I couldn't have won that tournament without your support."

"Aww, thanks Sweetie," cooed Tanya, giving her boyfriend a kiss on the cheek. "So anyway, I came here to tell you in person some good news and some bad news. Which do you want first?"

"The good news," chose Adam, who often preferred to overlook problems as long as possible.

"Well the good news is the carwash raised enough money to keep the Angel Grove High baseball team on the field," disclosed Tanya cheerfully as she plopped down on the bed beside her boyfriend.

"That's awesome!" replied Adam, employing the phrase that he used when he was happiest. "Speaking of good news, I forgot to tell you. Rocky is coming back in about a month to Angel Grove for a visit. And Aisha's coming with him!"

"That should be fun," responded Tanya half-heartedly. "Too bad I probably won't be around to see them," she added under her breath.

"What did you just say?" said Adam, scooting closer to his girlfriend and putting his arm around her shoulders supportively.

Tanya sighed anxiously. She had been withholding from Adam the biggest development in her life of late. And Tanya knew the longer she continued to put it off, the worse Adam's reaction would be. _"I guess there's no time like the present," _Tanya thought nervously to herself.

"Adam, remember when you gave me time in a real recording studio as my holiday gift so that I could make a CD demo of my songs?" began Tanya. "Well, I sent a copy to Vincent Nova at SC Records."

"Wasn't he the guy who tried to sign you to a recoding contract back in high school when we were Zeo rangers?" questioned Adam.

"That's the one," confirmed Tanya. "Anyway, he loved the demo and still wanted to sign me."

"Tanya, that's awesome!" repeated Adam again, giving her a humungous hug. "Are you going to take it this time?"

"Well actually," began Tanya, avoiding eye contact with Adam. "I already did. Since Dimitria's been talking about us looking for our replacements, I figured I could start up my singing career again soon after we retired from Turbo ranger duty."

"I can't say I'm not going to miss seeing you everyday," commented Adam honestly. "But Los Angeles isn't that far away. We can still see each other every week."

"Adam, I'm not going to be in Los Angeles," said Tanya softly. "The contract required that I move to New York City to record the album."

To Adam, this devastating blow felt worse than being punched simultaneously by dozens of Divatox's Piranhatron foot soldiers. He and Tanya had always been the reliable couple; the ones who never argued and always were by each other's sides. Adam knew at that moment Tanya needed him to support her big move.

"When are you leaving for New York City?" asked Adam, trying hard to swallow for Tanya's sake his personal feelings of disappointment.

"Mr. Nova hasn't told me," replied Tanya. "It could be a day, a week, a month, maybe even not till next year."

But all that raced through Adam's mind upon hearing Tanya's response was that his girlfriend basically was going to pick up and move across the entire country at moment's notice. Adam's normally sweet and sensible demeanor was overtaken by his fear of losing Tanya through long-distance dating. His fear that their relationship would meet the same doomed fate as that of Tommy and Kim's.

"I can't believe you would make a decision like this without telling me," said Adam curtly, jumping off his bed and standing with his back facing Tanya.

"I know I shouldn't have waited so long to tell you about the album," pleaded Tanya. "You've got to believe me when I say this was the hardest decision I've ever had to make. But Adam, I have to follow my dreams."

"What about _our_ dreams, Tanya?" responded Adam angrily, losing it as he whirled around to face his girlfriend. "We had plans. We were going to move in together. We were going to put on another joint production between my stunt show and your radio station. We were," Adam's voice cracked with emotion, "We were thinking about getting married. That used to be our dream. YOUR dream!"

"And it still is!" answered Tanya, frustration filling her voice. "But Adam, I need you to understand. If I don't go to New York City to record this album, it will be something I'll always regret!"

"Regret more than leaving me?" retorted Adam tersely. He knew it was the wrong thing to say, but right now he wanted to wound Tanya as much as her decision to move had hurt him.

"That's not fair Adam!" yelled Tanya enraged. "I've ALWAYS supported you! When you wanted to win the Kung Fu Tournament to have the martial arts spotlight on you for once instead of Tommy, I stood by and watched as you trained for hours on end. When you wanted me to join the high school computer club with you, I did. When things didn't go smoothly with your '60s era stunt show that my radio station was sponsoring, I didn't give up 'cause I knew how much the project meant to you. And now, I'm going after MY goal of putting out an album, and you can't for once support ME? Or is what's important to me not count when interferes with what you want?"

"So is the move to New York City the bad news you had to tell me?" asked Adam annoyed.

"No!" shot back Tanya bitterly. "The bad news I was I had bought us tickets to see the White Stripes in concert this weekend, 'cause I know their new album is one of your favorites. But now I have to go with my mom to her office party so I can't go to the show. Here!" scoffed Tanya disgustedly, throwing the tickets at Adam. "You get what you want again. Happy?"

Adam was feeling anything but happy as Tanya ran out of his bedroom and slammed the door.


	21. Distraction

Disclaimer: Power Rangers does not belong to me, because if it did, we never would have had this horrible Adam/Tanya moment that showed they'd broken up:-(

**A/N: Remember y'all that if you read, please review! I love to hear from fellow Adam/Tanya fans. Especially after this chapter so we can all bitch and moan at the stupid PR producers for putting this stupid scene in the actual Turbo series in order to stupidly symbolically break up in my opinion one of the cutest PR couples of all time! And since this romance theme challenge is based as much as possible around events tied to Adam and Tanya from the real PR series itself, I had to write it in to the plot of this story… **

Chapter 21: Distraction 

_Takes place during the Turbo episode "Weight and See" _

Adam couldn't believe he was spending his one weekday off from the stunt show helping Justin plant tide markers at the beach. Then again with the way Adam's relationship with Tanya had been breaking apart as of late, it's not like he had anything better to do.

He and Tanya had both apologized to each other after their big, blow-out argument over her album deal and impending move to New York City. And while even their closest friends wouldn't have detected anything out of the ordinary with the long-time couple, Adam's interactions with Tanya had gradually grown increasingly volatile. Their relationship had become comparable to a fractured teacup: still somewhat functional despite obvious cracks on the sides.

And just like a broken teacup was only used as a last case resort, such was how Adam and Tanya had begun to treat their relationship. Since their arguement, Adam noticed that they had both been finding reasons to avoid spending as much as time as they usually did with each other. So here Adam had found himself at the beach helping out with high school science projects. It was sad, Adam noted to himself, but he almost preferred Justin's company over his girlfriend's given the way he and Tanya recently had kept picking stupid arguments with each other. Deep down, Adam knew their endless bickering of late was a cover-up for the two of them having to deal with the larger issues of their future together as a couple.

"Ok, marker number two," Adam heard twelve-year-old Justin Stewart say. "Dry at three P.M."

Adam half-heartedly finished hammering his tide marker into the sand and tossed away the rock he had been using as a mallet. "Ok, this one's ready," Adam told Justin as he walked back toward the young ranger.

"Cool," replied Justin. "I just have to plant one more time marker, and then I'll be done. Thanks for helping me out, Adam."

But Adam wasn't paying attention, having been distracted by a beautiful, strawberry blonde woman walking toward him on the beach. _"I guess Tanya isn't the only girl who looks good in yellow,"_ Adam thought coyly to himself as he noticed the way the woman's skimpy, sunshine-colored bikini accentuated her slender physique.

"_Wait, is she actually checking me out?"_ Adam thought happily to himself as he saw the stunning woman smiling as she and her younger, female companion came closer. _"I guess this afternoon hasn't turned out to be a total waste after all."_

Shrugging in his typical, girl-shy manner, Adam managed to gather his guts and give the gorgeous beauty a wave. Seeing her giggle and smile back at his flirtatious gesture, Adam grew dreamy as his eyes helplessly followed the attractive woman down the beach.

"_I bet she would never leave me to move to New York City,"_ mused Adam to himself, feeling resentment toward Tanya surface within him again.

"Adam, hey Adam, hey Adam!" yelled Justin, waving his hands in front of the clearly-distracted older ranger.

"Oh, no problem," said Adam cheerfully as his eyes still lingered on the beautiful beach bunny. "You can ask me to take you to the beach anytime."

"I guess if I have to do science homework, measuring the changes in the tide is not such a bad idea," commented Justin, as he noticed the very cute, younger girl who was with the woman Adam had waved at. No one was more surprised when than Adam though when the girl turned around and waved at Justin, who happily returned the greeting.

"In fact, maybe I should make this a long term project," Adam heard Justin say eagerly.

"What are you looking at?" scolded Adam as he shielded Justin's eyes from the two bikini-clad babes, worried at the thought of twelve-year-old Justin already at the age of being interested in checking out girls. More so though, Adam was horrified – considering he had a girlfriend – of having been a bad influence on the younger ranger.

"Alright, where do you want to put this one?" asked Adam as he held out another tide marker, keen to get both Justin's mind – as well as his own – focused back on their real business at the beach

"How about the tide pools on those cliffs?" suggested Justin.

"Ok, let's go," replied Adam as they set out toward the rock ledge.

"You seemed to really be interested in that older girl back on the beach," brought up Justin casually.

"What's it to you?" asked Adam a little defensively.

"Well, as Tanya's boyfriend, should you really be hitting on other girls?" inquired Justin innocently.

"Relationships are complicated," sighed Adam. "You'll understand that when you grow up."

"What's to understand?" responded Justin undeterred. "If you love Tanya, why would you be flirting with other women?"

"You really are too smart for your own good," joshed Adam, although the fact that the younger boy had brought up Adam's bad behavior only made him feel even more guilty and stressed over his current situation with Tanya.

"That should do it," said Justin as he planted the last tide marker.

"Yup," agreed Adam. "Now we've just gotta sit back and wait for the tide to come in."

"Don't get too comfy," Adam her a sinister voice announce. "The tide may be coming in sooner than you think. You better be careful rangers! You wouldn't want to be caught down here during a high tide now, would ya?"

"The tide doesn't start for hours," retorted Justin as he regarded the calculator-costumed alien who was accompanied by a hoard of Piranhatrons.

"I'm Numbor," introduced Divatox's newest monster. "I can adjust anything that's measured."

"What do you want here?" demanded Adam.

"Let's just say you're going to have to wait and see," goaded Numbor. "This should keep you two busy!"

The "two" literally kept Adam and Justin busy as they dodged the large-scale, numeral-shaped explosive.

"It looks like your problems are multiplying!" taunted Numbor.

"_He doesn't know how accurate his calculations really are,"_ thought Adam bitterly to himself as he prepared to take on the Piranhatrons. Added to Divatox's almost daily attacks, Adam now had to factor in his deteriorating relationship with Tanya to the problematic issues he currently had to solve in his life.


	22. Honor

Declaimer: Power Rangers does not belong to me.

**A/N: I wanted to give a full chapter of this story to the Zeo episode "Game of Honor" – probably the top Adam/Tanya episode 'cause it's the one where she gives him the nickname of "Sweetie." It's also the episode in which Shawn refers to Tanya as Adam's girlfriend. So that's why this chapter flashes back to that Zeo episode even though it is not really furthering the plot of this story. Besides, this is a romance theme challenge. :-) Shouldn't I be trying to use as many themes as possible anyway?  
**

Honor

_Takes place anytime after the last chapter and before the Turbo episode "Honey, I Shrunk the Rangers." Chapter flashes back to events from the Zeo episode "Game of Honor."_

Walking along the beach, Tanya angrily kicked her foot into the sand. This was the third night in a row Adam had postponed their dinner date, because he had been "held up at work." Two months ago, Tanya had been questioning how much Adam wanted to hook up with her. Now, she was wondering whether he even wanted to hang out with her at all.

Sighing miserably, Tanya found herself looking up at the rock cliff where she and Adam used to go when he wanted to work on his kung fu sword fighting skills. Things were so much simpler between them back then. Back before jobs and work and careers… and possibilities of long-distance relationships. Back when they had still put each other first…

_(Flashback to the episode "Game of Honor where Tanya looks on as Adam practices for his upcoming kung fu tournament on a rock cliff above the beach)_

"_Amazing," breathed Tanya as she watched with admiration as Adam moved like an agile amphibian through his sword routine. _

"_Great," continued Tanya to herself happily. She was so absorbed in wonderment watching Adam practice that she did not notice two people snidely walking toward her on the beach._

"_Hello Tanya," she heard an all-too-familiar male voice greet._

"_Hello Shawn," said Tanya coolly, turning around to see her ex-boyfriend who she'd dumped for his egotistical pride. As Tanya eagerly turned back around to continue watching Adam, she heard Shawn's female companion cough conspicuously to make her presence known. _

"_This is Veronica," said Shawn, picking up the hint. "My NEW girlfriend."_

_Tanya spun around pissed off, but tried at least to keep her voice polite. "Hello Veronica. Nice to meet you."_

"_I'm sure it is," sneered Veronica, sizing Tanya up as she clung possessively to Shawn's arm._

_Tanya glanced down at the ground in annoyance, wishing Shawn and his trophy-girl girlfriend would go away. Pursing her lips, Tanya looked back at Shawn and waited to see if he had anything else to say. She certainly had no interest in continuing a conversation with a boy who, unlike Adam, treated girlfriends like armbands rather than best friends. _

"_So what are you doing here Tanya?" demanded Shawn, raising his eye brows at her disdainfully. _

"_We're training for the tournament," responded Tanya, glancing up at Adam relieved as she saw him coming down from the rock to her aid. _

"_We?" asked Shawn rudely. "What are you going to do next? Join a football team?" he questioned mockingly, turning to Veronica as they both laughed at his joke that more closely resembled a jeer. _

"_I just might," replied Tanya boldly. "But for now, I'm lending moral support to Adam."_

_Tanya knew Shawn was still bitter back when she had joined the Angel Grove High School all-boys baseball team that he and Adam had both been on. It had been Shawn's unsupportive attitude to her baseball talent that had caused Tanya to break up with him in the first place. And right now, Tanya was not about to give into Shawn's ridiculing machismo act to pacify his own wounded ego. _

"_That's nice," said Shawn as Veronica put her hand on his shoulders. "It's good to have a supportive girlfriend." _

"_I'm sure it is," shot back Tanya, totally disgusted that she would be put on the same level as Veronica when it came to being a good girlfriend._

But now Tanya had to sit back and wonder. By taking the album deal and moving across the country, had she dishonored her commitment to Adam? Had she now become as bad as Veronica?

* * *

Meanwhile across town, Adam lay guilt-stricken in his bed. He felt completely horrible about lying to Tanya: he hadn't stayed to work late at the stunt show that evening. Adam was just sick and tired of trying to fix his broken relationship with Tanya. 

Rolling over on his bed, Adam turned to look at the photo of him and Tanya that had been taken after he'd beaten Shawn in the kung fu tournament. From watching him practice at his favorite rock cliff at the beach to cheering on the sidelines at every one of his matches, Tanya had backed him at every phase of the competition. Back when they had still been each other's number one source of support…

_(Flashback continuation of the scene referenced earlier in this chapter)_

"_Hi Veronica," replied Adam coolly. "Shawn. Just thought I'd get some practice in before the competition."_

"_Yeah, I guess we both had the same idea," replied Shawn threateningly. "But don't bother practicing, Adam. Wait till I unleash my secret weapon. When this tournament is over, they're going to make a Power Ranger," boasted Shawn hauntingly, turning just in time to see Veronica swoon on his arm. _

"_What secret weapon?" questioned Adam concernedly, choosing to ignore the irony in Shawn's Power Ranger jab. _

"_Now if I told you what it was, it wouldn't be a secret," responded Shawn condescendingly. "Now would it, Adam?" _

"_Well Adam has his own secret weapon," cut in Tanya, jumping to her boyfriend's defense. "It's called honor." _

Adam felt ashamed, considering the way he had been lying to Tanya lately and even hitting on other girls at the beach. No matter how angry he was at her for her taking the album deal and moving to New York City, Adam knew it was no excuse for him to be treating Tanya with disrespect. Had he become as bad as Shawn?

At once Adam recommitted himself to trying to fix his relationship with Tanya, hoping that once again he could become the man she saw as having so much honor.


	23. Take My Hand

Disclaimer: Power Rangers does not belong to me.

**A/N: It's really rare to see two Power Rangers holding hands in the middle of a morphed battle scene, but I caught Adam and Tanya in such a moment so I wanted to do a quick chapter on it 'cause it was just really cute. The plot and lines are all from the actual episode, but any dialogue between Adam and Tanya is my own original.**

Take My Hand 

_Takes place during the episode "Honey, I Shrunk the Rangers (Part 2)_

"Come back here you little stinkers!" shouted Elgar as he towered over the four, miniature Turbo rangers as the size and width of a pencil.

"_I was thinking about trying to loose some weight, but this is ridiculous!"_ thought Tanya to herself as she followed her friends behind an air vent. She and her friends had started out the day running a park cleanup day, trying to help save the earth. Now it was she and her fellow rangers who needed saving.

Divatox had shrunk the Turbo rangers down so small that the only vehicles they would be piloting at this size would be toy cars. Only Justin had managed to avoid being captured. To make matters worse, Divatox had taken the four rangers prisoner on her submarine and cast a spell on them so that they would slowly turn into tiny, Turbo flies. Tanya was all about trying out new styles, but real-life wings and bug-eyes was a little too extreme for her.

"I'll squash you like bugs!" threatened Elgar as he chased after the rangers.

"_If we don't think of something fast that might actually come true!"_ worried Tanya to herself as felt a pair of antennas begin to sprout from her helmet.

"Aww, stand still will ya?" begged Elgar as he stomped his foot down hard, barely missing Tommy as the miniature red ranger ducked behind the air vent. "I don't believe this! You can run, but you can't hide!"

"Oh yeah?" retorted Tommy defiantly. "Don't worry guys. We'll get out through this," said Tommy to his teammates, although the red ranger at that moment didn't have single seed of inspiration to how he could save himself and his friends.

"Why you! I outta…" growled Elgar as he tried unsuccessfully to grab the rangers who had backed themselves all the way in to the tiny corridor between the wall and the air vent.

"Come on Elgar!" complained Divatox impatiently.

"Let's see what you get out of this!" boasted Tommy. "Heiya!"

"Owww!" cried Elgar as Tommy's kick hit hard his hand. Elgar immediately pulled his hand back from behind the air vent. Shaking his hand in pain, Elgar wailed for a few seconds before starting to suck his aching thumb.

"Alright," said Adam, relieved that Tommy had bought them some time. "Nice kick!"

"Thanks," replied Tommy as he looked around their hiding space behind the air vent. "It looks like they can't reach us in here."

"Oh no, look!" cried Tanya, turning around to see Divatox looking at the rangers menacingly through the slits in the air vent.

"Why fight me little people?" taunted Divatox. "You can't win!"

"Look out!" warned Tommy as Divatox's monstrously long tongue came swooping through the slits of the air vent.

"Yummy," mused Divatox, drawing her tongue back briefly. "Mighty Morsel Power Rangers. Guess who's coming to dinner?"

"Tanya!" screamed Adam, frightened as he saw Divatox's tongue wrap around the yellow ranger's waist.

"Ahhhh, let go of me!" cried Tanya in a panic, feeling all her strengthen quickly drain as Divatox's tongue squeezed the breath from her body.

"Grrrr," growled Divatox as she tried to pull Tanya back through the slits of the air vents and into her mouth.

"Help!" gasped Tanya as her friend held on to her for dear life.

"This should take the bite out of her," said Tommy firmly as he pulled out his Turbo Blaster gun and fired a round of shots into Divatox's tongue that set Tanya loose.

"Owwww!" groaned Divatox as her tongue snapped back into her mouth, and she fell sprawled on the floor.

"I have just the thing to help!" offered Elgar, running over with a bucket of water and throwing it on his queen's burning tongue. "Ahhh, did you guys feel the rain?" asked Elgar, laughing awkwardly as he saw Divatox's face grow doubly angry as she sputtered water off her face.

"Rygog!" Divatox screamed to her second in command. "DO SOMETHING!"

"At once!" responded Rygog as he let out a monstrous yell and came barreling toward the air vent.

"Are you ok?" Adam asked Tanya, touching her arm concernedly as the yellow ranger lay hunched over in pain.

"I still…can't….breath!" wheezed Tanya as she took in oxygen through heaving gasps.

"Take my hand," urged Adam comfortingly. Tanya put her gloved hand on top of where Adam's was resting his on her shoulder. Adam's calm and collected presence at once made Tanya feel better. Even though she and Adam had still been arguing non-stop outside the Command Center, Tanya was reassured to know her boyfriend was still there to hold her hand when they were really in a bind.

"Maybe we can escape through the pipes?" Tanya heard Kat suggest as the pink ranger pointed to one running against the wall behind the air vent where they were hiding.

"Let's try it!" agreed Tommy, as he and Kat aimed their Turbo Blasters at the pipe. "Fire!"

Tanya reached for her Turbo Blaster to help, but as she did felt herself begin to fall to the ground in exhaustion. Adam immediately grasped her arms to keep her upright. On the verge of passing out, Tanya held Adam's hands tightly for support.

"Don't let go, Tanya," said Adam softly.

"Hurry!" Tommy yelled to Kat as he looked up and saw Rygog beginning to move the air vent away from the wall in order expose the rangers.

"I never thought we'd be bite-sized snacks for Divatox and her goonies," groaned Tanya.

"We're way too high-quality cuisine for Divatox to munch on," joked Adam. "Don't worry. Just like any problem we've encountered in the past, we'll get through this together like we always do."

"You mean that, Sweetie?" asked Tanya softly, making Adam realize she just wasn't talking about their current height crisis.

"Just take my hand, and we'll make it through anything together," reassured Adam, leaning his head against hers. At that moment, they both felt light against their faces as they saw in horror that Rygog had torn away the air vent and left the rangers with no place to hide.

"Heiya!" cried Tommy, kicking in the opening he and Kat had created with their Turbo Blasters in the pipe.

"Get going guys!" ordered Tommy as Tanya, followed by Adam, crawled into the pipe.

"_We're free"_ thought Adam happily to himself. _"We made it! If we can get through this mess, there's nothing Tanya and I can't face together."_


	24. Fight

Disclaimer: Power Rangers does not belong to me. I apologize if my dates and years aren't exactly on target in this chapter. I do the best I can! One factual thing about the episode "Passing the Torch Pt. 2" I am ignoring is that Tommy and Kat were going to join the others camping before Tommy got captured.

* * *

Fight

(Takes place after the episode "Passing the Torch Pt. 2")

"_If we can get through this mess, there's nothing Tanya and I can't face together."_

Who was he kidding?

Adam had been trying to track down his girlfriend since that last battle where they'd been turned into bite-sized rangers, and Divatox had tried to eat Tanya for a snack. Yet the yellow ranger had been avoiding him since for weeks, only recently reconfirming her existence a day before they were scheduled to go camping for their two year anniversary. Yet the biggest annoyance to Adam had come when he had arrived at the camp site with yellow roses in hand and discovered that Tanya had decided to bring a long a chaperone for the trip in the form of twelve-year-old Justin Stewart.

Perhaps it was Adam's annoyance over the presence of a third party on their anniversary. Perhaps it was that Tanya had forgotten to bring toilet paper on the trip, and they all had to use leaves to wipe after going to the bathroom. Or perhaps it was that both of them had tripped into a patch of poison ivy while scrounging for firewood. Whatever the reason was, Adam and Tanya had not stopped bickering with each other the entire trip to the point of arguing over things as stupid as the correct way to put up a hammock. Even Justin had remarked out loud at one point that the longtime couple were not acting a lot like lovebirds.

But then Divatox's Flamite monster had attacked, the rangers had as usual saved the day although the most dramatic moment had come after the actual battle was over: the ceremony in which the four Angel Grove graduates finally turned over their Turbo powers to a new generation.

Adam had known for a while he was going to choose his star soccer player Carlos Valertes as his successor to the green Turbo ranger powers. After coaching Carlos for months now as a coach for the Angel Grove High soccer team, Adam had seen that despite Carlos's initial cockiness the young man was not only athletic, but decisive and intelligent as well. Adam was positive he had picked the right guy for green.

At Adam's encouraging, Tanya had chosen for the yellow Turbo ranger position Angel Grove High's head cheerleader Ashley Hammond. Tanya didn't know her all that well – the singer and the cheerleader had not hung out in similar circles – but Adam had assured his girlfriend that Ashley was a person of compassion and integrity. Plus he knew Carlos and Ashley had a thing going, and Adam liked the idea of continuing the legacy of ranger romance between green and yellow Turbo teammates.

Kat at the last minute had luckily found aspiring singer Cassie Chan to be perfect as the new pink ranger. Tommy too just in time had filled the role of red by naming Theodore Jarvis Johnson – better known to his friends as TJ – to lead the new team. With Justin continuing on as the blue Turbo ranger, Adam was sure the Power Rangers would remain unstoppable in the battle against evil.

Yet looking out over the past and present rangers mingling with Zordon, Dimitria and the two Alphas in the mix, Adam couldn't help feeling a twinge of sadness that everything was coming to an end. Adam loved being a ranger, protecting the people and planet he cared so much for. Yet little did he know that his ranger duties wasn't the only cherished aspect for his life that was about to be over.

* * *

"I can't believe our ranger days are finally done," murmured Adam as Tanya dropped him off in front of his house.

"You've been doing this since back when you were black," said Tanya, putting a hand comfortingly on his shoulder. "Back since the Mighty Morphin' times. It must be hard for you to let it all go."

"Well at least I still have you," replied Adam, starting to squeeze her hand affectionately before Tanya jerked her arm away suddenly. "What's is it?" he responded in confusion.

"Adam," began Tanya hesitantly. "The reason I wasn't around a lot before the camping trip is because I was packing up my stuff. Vincent Fox is going to help me start producing my record next month in New York City."

"Oh," was all Adam could manage. "You should have told me earlier your move was finally happening. Well at least we still have a month together, right?"

"I'm leaving tonight for New York tonight," whispered Tanya nervously, out of guilt not able to look Adam in the eyes.

"And you're just telling me this now?" asked Adam incredulously.

"I didn't know how to tell you!" burst out Tanya loudly. "It was too hard."

"Ok," replied Adam, reverting back to his introverted nature. "Have a great time."

"So that's it?" questioned Tanya in a tone mixed with both sarcasm and sadness. "This is good-bye? You're not going to even come with me to the airport tonight?"

"I've got things to do," fibbed Adam lamely, looking away so she wouldn't see how he was hurting. "Besides, Aisha is arriving from Africa soon," he added, which actually was true.

"Adam," pleaded Tanya. "I love you."

"You have a funny way of showing it," whispered Adam resentfully under his breath.

"After everything we've been through together, I can't believe this is how you want to end it," said Tanya sourly.

"I ended it?" asked Adam as he exploded into wounded rage. "You're the one who made decisions about our future together, never letting me in what was going on until the last minute. How can I support you if you aren't open with me?"

"This coming from the boy who didn't even have the guts for months to tell me that he liked me," retorted Tanya snidely. "Don't talk to me about not being an open person!"

"That has nothing to do with you picking up and leaving us for good," shot back Adam harshly.

"Oh yes it does," disagreed Tanya. "You can't even tell me what you're really feeling about right now. Tell me that you don't want me to go."

"I won't do that," said Adam firmly. "Not only because making this album is your dream, but because I don't really want to be with a girl who doesn't respect me enough to tell me the truth."

With that and seeing Tanya looking like she had been punched in the stomach, Adam slammed her car door shut and flew inside his house. Adam didn't look back at his ex-girlfriend once… not until he was back in his bedroom and had picked up the photo the two of them had taken after he'd won the Angel Grove Kung Fu tournament last year. Seeing the two of them so happy and in love in that picture made Adam at that moment want to hurl.

Instead, Adam in anger hurled the photo against the wall; the shattering glass frame echoing the shattering of his heart.


	25. Reaction

Disclaimer: Power Rangers does not belong to me. Please ignore any airport misfacts in this chapter for the sake of my storyline.

Reaction 

It was dark when Adam opened his eyes hours later, realizing he had fallen asleep in his anger over Tanya's departure. He shifted his head sleepily on his pillow, feeling spots still damp from where his tears had fallen. Adam couldn't believe he had actually cried over a girl.

But then again, to him Tanya wasn't just some girl. Over the two years they had been together – first as rangers, then as friends and finally as a couple – Tanya had changed Adam and into a better man at that. Before Adam had met her, he had been reserved and timid to a fault. Adam had always been the person being pulled around by his more outgoing friends, in particular the vivacious Rocky and Aisha with whom he had tagged along with all his life.

Yet Tanya had helped Adam build his confidence and taught him to go after the things he wanted, especially the Angel Grove Kung Fu championship. Tanya had transformed Adam from a follower to a leader. Today Adam was the head coach of the Angel Grove High soccer team, and the star of the city's local stunt show. Tanya had shown him not to shy away from the spotlight and the attention that she knew he deserved. And in a weird way, Adam realized, it was seeing Tanya pursue a singing career that been part of his inspiration.

"_What was I thinking telling Tanya to go piss off like that?"_ resented Adam to himself. _"Yes, she shouldn't have waited until the last moment to tell me she was leaving, but she was just scarred of change. The way I used to be." _

Adam had always been more of the worrywart between them two: worrying about Aisha's departure, worrying to tell Tanya that he liked her, worrying about winning the Kung Fu tournament, worrying about things over that stunt show. Yet while he may have acted bitter toward Tanya the last couple months, knowing she was leaving him to move across the country to record the album, Adam never genuinely worried for a second whether they would end up splitting. Their love for each other was the one aspect of his life he knew would never stray. Adam suddenly realized the usually so secure Tanya for once today needed to hear that reassurance from him.

"_And I essentially pushed her away_," groaned Adam to himself. _"What was I thinking? Tanya!" _

Adam grabbed his coat, the only thought in his head as he made his way to his car was making it to the airport in time to tell Tanya that he still and always would love her.

* * *

"This is the last boarding call for flight 24 to New York City. This is the last call." 

"_Come on, move it!"_ thought Adam desperately to himself, for once again agitatedly impatient as he pushed his through the airport crowd.

"I can't let you into the gate area without a ticket, Sir," Adam heard an airport officer say.

"Please, I'll only be a minute," Adam begged the official. "My girl is moving away, and I have to tell her one last time that I love her."

"I'm sorry, Sir," replied the cop. "There's no way I can…"

"Please!" implored Adam. "She's my one, and she has to know how much I care."

"But…" started the airport official.

"Aww, give the kid a break," piped up a traveler in the security line. "He just wants to tell the girl he loves her. Let him go! Let him go! Let him go!"

Adam's mouth dropped in astonishment as soon the entire security line had joined in chanting with the man. "Ok!" relented the airport official. "I'll let him go!"

Cheering resounded through the room as Adam, after giving a bashful wave of thanks to the crowd, made to dash off toward the gate area. However, a strong arm stopped Adam's movement and sent him reeling backwards. "BUT not before you go through security," added the cop.

Glancing at the clock as he walked back in frustration, Adam quickly moved through the security gateway. "I'm clear," said Adam anxiously as he checked the time. "NOW, can I go?"

"I need to ask you a few standard questions," replied the cop. "Are you traveling alone?"

"I'm not getting on a flight," responded Adam incredulously. "I'm just going to the gate for the New York flight to tell my girlfriend I love her."

"Has anyone else had access to your bags?" questioned the cop.

"I don't have any bags!" exploded Adam in exasperation. "Like I said, I'm not going anywhere."

"Are you carrying any dangerous objects," began the cop in an overly ominous tone. "Including but not limited to firearms, mase, plastic knives, water guns, rubber bands, miniature electric fans, paperback romance novels, Laughy Taffy candy, whoopee cushions…"

"Woopee cushions?" asked Adam in shock. "Since when are whoopee cushions dangerous… Wait, this is ridiculous. I'm running out of time! I've got to go!"

"Ok ok," acknowledged the security cop. "Go on now. Oh wait, son. One more thing."

"What?" sighed Adam as he spun around in annoyance.

"Go get her," smiled the official, giving Adam an encouraging thumb-up.

"Thanks," smiled Adam back before turning back and racing down the corridor toward the boarding gates. _"This is it!" _he thought to himself in excited anticipation. _"I'm finally going to let Tanya know how much I really feel for her."_

The next moment, Adam felt like all the air had been let out of him as he arrived and saw Tanya's plane pulling out from the gate.

"NO!" shouted Adam in anguish, not caring about the people around who were giving him strange looks. "No, no, no! Tanya!"

Pounding the glass hard, Adam dropped to his knees and buried his face in his hands in overwhelming despair. He never knew when the next time would be that he could hold her in her arms, see her shining smile, kiss her tender lips. The realization that Tanya was leaving for good finally hit Adam, causing tears to well up in his eyes again. Suddenly, Adam felt a soft hand comfortingly on his shaking shoulder. Adam turned around slowly; his watery eyes widening in surprise when he saw the familiar female in front of him.

"Adam…" began Aisha softly as Rocky came up beside her, also giving his friend a look of concern.

Floodgates finally opening, Adam collapsed into Aisha's waiting arms as he watched out the window Tanya's plane takeoff into the darkened sky.


	26. Scars

Disclaimer: Power Rangers does not belong to me.

Scars 

With the three, childhood friends reunited, the night had been like old times in an ironically unpleasant way for Adam, Aisha and Rocky. Just as after Adam had been dumped by with his first girlfriend, Sarah Diaz, Rocky and Aisha upon seeing Adam heartbroken at the airport had immediately come over to his house with the emergency ailments lessen the wound of break-up: ice cream, pizza and a pile of Adam's favorite horror flicks. And just like last time, Rocky had eaten all the pizza and proceed to fall asleep on the floor during the halfway through the "Time Warp" musical number _in The Rocky Horror Picture Show_, leaving Adam and Aisha to bond talking late in to the night about life, love and relationships.

Adam felt horrible that he'd dragged them into his misery over Tanya's departure on their first night back in Angel Grove, but Rocky and Aisha had insisted on being there for him just like the amazing, supportive best friends he'd always knew them to be. Despite his lovesick depression, Adam was genuinely thrilled to see them… especially Aisha. Her enthusiastic, energetic personality hadn't changed since the two years he'd last seen. She'd only grown more beautiful. And right now, Aisha was living up to Adam's recollection of what a good person she was to talk to in these types of situations.

"How can Rocky fall asleep during a movie named after him?" chirped Aisha, interrupting Adam's reverie.

"I don't know," laughed Adam, noticing how good with felt to smile with Aisha. "You're the one that dated him. Or would 'dating him' be the correct phrase?"

"I guess we're still trying to figure that out," smiled Aisha sheepishly. "We haven't really talked about it yet. The most important thing to us right now is making sure you're ok."

"Seriously, I really can't thank you guys enough for being here," said Adam.

"Are you going to tell the rest?" asked Aisha, pointing to a Polaroid picture of Adam with Tommy and the other former Zeo Rangers.

"Tomorrow, although I'm sure Tanya's already talked to Kat," muttered Adam ruefully as he noticed Tanya in the ranger cast picture. "Since toward the end Tanya wouldn't talk to me about anything. How am I going to get over her, Aisha?"

"Even if we're in L.A. or Africa or that Aquitar water planet that Billy ended up on," began Aisha. "We're always here for you, Adam."

"Tanya wasn't," replied Adam resentfully, starting to choke up again. "And she was the one who supposed to love me most."

"Oh Adam," whispered Aisha, wrapping him in a supportive hug. "Well then I'll always be here for you."

Aisha slowly sat up from Adam's arms and sweetly kissed him on the top of his forehead. They were so close together, Adam realized, and Aisha was so wise and wonderful. Before Adam even consciously realized it, he was moving his lips toward hers.

Sensing Adam's intentions, Aisha slowly turned her head to the side to block his advances. "Adam," started Aisha uneasily. "Let's not do this."

"Because Rocky's right there?" asked Adam, pointing to where their friend was dozing on the floor. "Or because you still have feelings for him."

"I don't know," sighed Aisha. "I don't know what is going to happen with me and Rocky. I don't know what's going to happen with you and Tanya, but I know… _that_ wasn't going to help you feel better."

Adam knew she was right. It was going to a lot more than the next kiss to heal the deep scars Tanya had inflicted on his heart. As much as it was going to hurt for awhile, Adam knew time was what he really needed get past the break-up and forget Tanya. As he turned back to the Rocky Horror movie, Adam prayed that his own time warp to ease his pain would be begin soon.


	27. Time

Disclaimer: Power Rangers does not belong to me.

Time

_(Takes place a year after the last chapter in conjunction with the Power Rangers in Space episode "Always a Chance" where Adam comes back to help Carlos regain his confidence as the Black Space Ranger.)_

Adam traced the outline of his original, black power coin encased in his Mastodon morpher. Even though he had put his life at risk earlier that day when he had once again become the Mighty Morphin' Black Power Ranger, it was all worth to Adam. Not only because he had helped show Carlos that his place really was as the new black ranger and with the rest of the Space team. It was also that with so much change in his life over the past year, becoming a Power Ranger again had oddly comforting to him.

Although Aisha had quickly forgiven him for trying to kiss her the night he and Tanya had broken up, she couldn't keep anything from her ex-boyfriend and third leg of their longtime trio. Rocky had been furious at first with Adam for making a move on his ex-girlfriend with whom he had been hoping to remove the past tense title. But all was forgiven as soon as Adam had bought Rocky his favorite triple cheese, bacon cheeseburger with chili fries and large, chocolate milkshake. Adam knew the monstrously expensive meal was a small price for him to pay when balanced against his stupidest of actions that almost had cost him both his best friend.

More importantly, Rocky in the end had gotten what he wanted. Aisha shortly after had moved back to the States and decided to attend fashion design school in Los Angeles where she could be close to Rocky. The two were now in the process of rekindling their romance, and Adam couldn't be happier for his friends.

Besides, Adam too had moved on. Even he couldn't believe it when he found on the rebound himself dating of all people… Shawn's ex-girlfriend, Veronica. While their personal connection wasn't as deep, Adam found it somewhat refreshing to be in a relationship that wasn't as emotionally intense all the time. Plus with Veronica, Adam had discovered a new reason, more _physical_ reason for why he'd always preferred dominating women.

Ironically, Veronica was the only person from his old high days he was still in close in touch with. Aisha and Rocky were not the only ones who had moved away. Kat had gone to London to study ballet with the Royal Academy, and Tommy was pursuing a racecar driving career. Although lately the former red ranger had begun to express an interest in paleontology, which Adam found rather odd.

It was like all his friends had moved on from each other, and here Adam still was still in Angel Grove working at the stunt show and living in his old apartment. The apparent he was supposed to have been sharing… with Tanya.

Tanya Sloan. As much as Adam wanted to pretend that he was over her, he still found it hard to let go of everything that they'd shared together. It was just difficult thinking about how happy his life had been with her around. He missed the pleasure of hanging out with someone who always made him smile, the comfort of talking to someone he trusted, the security of snuggling with someone who truly cared about him. Then again, Adam suddenly remember, Tanya was none of those things toward him right before they had broken up.

Still that didn't' change the fact that she was the first one who Adam wanted to talk to right now about having become the black ranger again earlier that day. Whenever something truly monumental happened in Adam's life, his immediate reaction was always to reach for the receiver to call Tanya. Unfortunately, she had changed her phone number and e-mail address upon moving to New York City, making it impossible for Adam to hear her voice again.

At that moment, Adam was rocked from reverie by the ringing of his phone. Putting his morpher down the table, Adam picked up the receiver. "Hello?" he answered.

"Hey Sweetie," Adam heard a girl in a bright but shaky voice respond.

Adam's jaw dropped as he literally almost dropped the receiver. "Tanya?"

"How's it going?" asked Tanya a little awkwardly, but still laughing at Adam's shocked tone.

"Man, you are like the second blast from my past I've had today," replied Adam, also chuckling.

"What do you mean?" inquired Tanya with sincere interest, and with that Adam began to tell her all about helping Carlos and becoming the black Mighty Morphin' Power Ranger again.

"… and then they all ran over and hugged Carlos," as Adam finished re-telling the episode. "I smiled, but then just kinda left. It's their team now."

"Is it still had for you to let the ranger thing go?" asked Tanya. "I know it is for me, especially when I see the monsters on TV, and I feel so helpless not being able to do anything."

"Yeah, but even more, it's just been hard not having everyone…" Adam cut himself off, not feeling confident or comfortable enough to tell Tanya how much he missed his friends, and especially her.

"I miss the gang, too," cut in Tanya.

"Yeah, that's what I meant," said Adam surprised. "Guess you still know me pretty well."

"I guess I do," laughed Tanya before both broke into an uneasy silence.

"So…" started Adam.

"So, yeah anyway," hurried Tanya. "I'm going to be in Angel Grove doing a show at a club this weekend, and I wanted to know if you come watch and maybe grab a bite to eat together after. We could catch up and stuff."

"You mean an hour on the phone together tonight wasn't enough for you already?" teased Adam.

"Aww, Adam you know I could never get enough of you," joked Tanya affectionately, before realizing the more possible romantic connotations of what she'd just said. "I mean," said Tanya as she tried to play if off, "We've been friends for such a long time."

"Friends," repeated Adam.

"Yeah," said Tanya, her voice warbling. "Friends. So will you come?"

"Just give me the place and time," replied Adam.

But the other information Adam knew he would have to wait to find out: how things would be between him and Tanya be once reunited after all this time.


	28. Why?

Disclaimer: Power Rangers does not belong to me, nor does McDonald's.

Why?

"You were awesome up there tonight," Adam told Tanya in his words of highest praise as they got into her limousine after the show. "And it looks your amazing talent has done amazing thing for you."

Tanya laughed. "Yeah, I was pretty wide-eyed at the limousine first too, but now it's just like driving around in any old car for me," mused Tanya before turning beat red. "I'm sorry. I must sound so spoiled."

"Nah, you just sound like the diva you are," said Adam. "The diva you deserve to be."

"Adam," sighed Tanya softly as she reached up to stroke his check.

Quickly turning his head away, Adam pretended to focused on the view outside the window as Tanya slumped over in her seat. She had expected there to be awkwardness between them and even still anger on Adam's part for the way she'd left things with him upon moving to New York City. But things tonight over a year later had been flowing so naturally between them like old times, all the unease Tanya had expected had almost been a non-factor up until this moment.

Plus, she had forgotten Adam took affection much more seriously than she did. Not that she, given her current romantic status, should have been getting flirty with another man anyway. Tanya decided they needed something to settle the mood… or at least the butterflies in their stomachs.

"How about grabbing a bite to eat?" suggested Tanya in an overly enthusiastic manner.

"Sounds great," said Adam with obvious relief. "Where do artists number one on the charts eat? French restaurants? Steak houses? Or do you just buy cartons of caviar at the stores?"

"Make a right here," Tanya instructed to the driver as they pulled into a driveway.

"McDonald's!" gaped Adam in surprise. "But…"

"They shove so much flambés and brulées down my throat these days that good 'ole fashioned fast food is what now tastes gourmet to me!" grinned Tanya.

The two spent the next hour munching on milkshake, burgers and fries as they drove in the limo around Angel Grove, catching up on each other's lives and reminiscing fondly as they passed by old hangouts.

"Aww, the old Angel Grove high baseball field," cooed Tanya as fond memories filled her. "I so kicked ass out there."

"You sure did," agreed Adam. "Not to mention kicking Shawn's ass as well. Do you still see him at all? I know he moved to New York City to try-out for the Yankees."

"Like I'd really go to see Shawn play baseball," snorted Tanya indignantly. "But no, I actually do see him around more than you'd think."

"Really," said Adam sitting up in surprise. "Why?" he asked, trying to sound casual as his heart raced in fear. "You two aren't…dating… again, are you?"

"NO!" burst out Tanya laughing. "Shawn's uncle works for SC Records, so he often comes by the offices. We do lunch sometimes and talk. More like I sit around and listen to Shawn talk… about himself, of course."

Adam grinned somewhat in relief, making Tanya smiled as well. "So," began Adam slowly. "You…don't, have a boyfriend?"

Tanya's smile slowly faded. "Well…" started Tanya, fidgeting nervously.

"No, that's great," cut in Adam with a slight forced cheeriness to his voice. "I'm happy for you really. Who is the lucky guy?"

Tanya mumbled something incoherent. "Who?" asked Adam again.

"Vincent," replied Tanya a little sheepishly. "Mr. Vincent Nova."

"You're manager?" chuckled Adam, smiling genuinely at the humor in the situation. "You mean the guy who recruited you back at Angel Grove High when you used to sing at Ernie's?"

"Yeah," said Tanya still sheepish. "What can I say?"

"Well, I do remember you telling Bulk you always liked the sophisticated type," mused Adam in joking mockery.

"Don't make fun of Vinnie!" retorted Tanya, trying to seem mad despite her inability to stop smiling at Adam.

"Vinnie?" replied Adam, raising an eyebrow coyly. "Was it Vinnie's beret that really did it for you?"

"Adam!" gasped Tanya in embarrassment while still laughing at the situation. "Stop it!" she shrieked as Adam began to tickle her in the backseat of limo.

"Or was it Vinnie's purple silk shirts?" teased Adam as he continued to tickle her. "Or those alligator shoes he always had on? Did that make Vinnie seem all wordly to you?"

"If you don't stop tickling me…" threatened Tanya, but she never finished as Adam's cell phone suddenly started ringing. Tanya saw Adam's face drawn into a state of discomfort.

"Hey Ronnie," Tanya heard Adam answer. "How'd it go training the new Angel Grove cheerleaders?"

"_Ronnie?"_ thought Tanya to herself curiously. _"We never knew a Ronnie that was a cheerleader. Unless he's talking to… oh noooo! That can't be who it is!"_

"I'm sorry I can't come over tonight," Tanya heard Adam apologize over the phone. "It's just, no it's like that Ronnie. No Ronnie, I promise I'll come over first thing in the morning. You gotta believe me, Babe."

"_BABE!"_ thought Tanya to herself in a mixture of shock and jealousy. _"Adam can't possibly be dating… VERONICA!" _

"Don't be mad, Babe," Adam pleaded over the phone. "I'll see you tomorrow."

"Whatever," Tanya heard Veronica whine through the speaker. "I love you, Adam."

"Bye Ronnie," Adam muttered, surprising Tanya with his missing declaration of love to Veronica back.

"Ronnie?" asked Tanya, raising an eyebrow coyly.

"You call your boyfriend Vinnie!" retorted Adam sheepishly.

"Yeah, but I don't call him Sweetie," replied Tanya instinctively, turning away and blushing while Adam felt his heart skip a beat at the mention of her old nickname for him from when they were dating.

"Anyway," continued Tanya, deciding to delve a little deeper. "Why didn't you tell Veronica you're hanging out with me tonight?"

"Ronnie's kinda the jealous type," explained Adam.

"Why are you with her anyway?" burst out Tanya, suddenly letting her emotions get the best of her. "I mean, geez, it's Veronica! Do you not remember what she's like?"

"Yes, but the places I can put up with her more than enough make up for the places that I can't," said Adam grinning slyly as Tanya caught on to the more sexual connotations of his comment.

"Adam!" gaped Tanya in surprise before starting to laugh and shake her head.

"What?" asked Adam, grinning widely. "I've always liked aggressive women! Besides," added Adam, growing serious again. "Veronica's not as bad as used to be. Some people turn out to be better. And then some don't. After all, everyone changes."

Tanya shifted uncomfortably at Adam's offhanded jab, now clearly realizing how still very bitter he was about the way they'd left things. "I wish I could go back," whispered Tanya softly.

"What do you mean?" questioned Adam.

"Back to when things were simpler," continued Tanya. "When all of us were together, playing on the baseball team, chilling at Ernie's, dancing at the Youth Center. I mean, who would have thought life would have been less complicated for us during our days as Power Rangers?"

"I was just thinking the same thing last week after I morphed again," concurred Adam, thinking back to the previous week when he'd become the Black Mighty Morphin' Power Ranger to help out the Black Space Ranger, Carlos.

"So," continued Adam. "Are you not happy in New York?"

"Of course I am," replied Tanya, though rather unconvincingly. "I love singing."

"Tanya…" pressed Adam gently.

"I just wish for one second things could be again like they were," sighed Tanya longingly. "When things were so… perfect."

Adam grinned at the girl coyly. "I think I can help you with that!"

"Huh?" perked up Tanya in surprise, but Adam was already giving directions to the driver.

"You'll see," said Adam smiling broadly as he sat down back beside her. "Just have a little patience."

Tanya ten minutes later was shocked to see Adam had taken her to the place where patience hadn't always been her greatest virtue: their old martial arts practice spot by Angel Grove Lake. The sight of the familiar rippling body of water and trees whispering in the wind brought tears to Tanya's eyes. It hadn't hit her until that moment how much she full missed home amongst other things… and other people.

"This is where you told me I had to learn to be patient," said Tanya as she playfully took an upper-cut punch at Adam.

"Apparently I wasn't a very good teacher," joked Adam.

"Don't kid about that!" urged Tanya seriously. "I wouldn't have been any good as a ranger if it wasn't for you."

"Do you still do spar at all?" asked Adam, inquiring about her martial arts pratice.

"Of course," replied Tanya. "A star's gotta stay in shape."

"You do look great, Tanya," said Adam softly, looking away so she wouldn't see him blushing. "But I'm glad you still do martial arts," he continued turning back to her. "I'm glad I gave you something good after all our years together."

"You gave me so much Adam," contended Tanya. "More than you'll ever know."

Despite the tranquil lake and peaceful wind, Adam's emotions were filled with turbulence. Despite his lingering anger over the way Tanya had left, other feelings were overtaking any remaining bitterness. Adam couldn't deny it to himself: he was still so in love with Tanya. And now seeing her here in Angel Grove again, looking so beautiful in a spot where they had shared so many wonderful times, made Adam long for her even more.

Yet while Tanya seemingly still hadn't mastered the art of patience, Adam's confidence level when it came to girls, he realized, still apparently hadn't improved a lot either. Unsure to as to what Tanya was feeling, Adam knew there was no way he would be able to find it in himself to confess his feelings to her. Despite his bravery during his ranger days, Adam knew he didn't have the courage to put his heart on the line before Tanya. He was too scared to hear that she might not feel the same way.

"So tell more about New York City and the…" started Adam instead.

"Adam, why did we break up?" cut in Tanya suddenly, looking at her ex-boyfriend urgently.

"We moved apart," answered Adam, looking at her as though the answer were obvious.

"No, that's too easy," pressed Tanya. "We could have made it work if we had both actually tried. Why really did things not work out between us?"

Adam paused for what to both of them felt like eternity before he finally answered.

"I honestly don't know."

* * *

**A/N: This story is – obviously – heading into the home stretch? Will Adam confess to Tanya how he really feels? Will Tanya and Adam get back together? Stay tuned everyone, and please review! **


	29. Darkness

Disclaimer: Power Rangers does not belong to me.

_A/N: For references in these upcoming parts of this story, it might be helpful to go back and read Chapter 14, "Dream." That said, this story is rapidly (at last) approaching its end, so please enjoy these remaining chapters and please review! _

Darkness

"Going over to your place on our first night back together," joked Tanya teasingly. "Adam Park, you really have become quite the forward little fella."

"Hey, you're the one who said you wanted to see my apartment," replied Adam, defending himself as he flipped on the light to his place. "Well, here it is."

"I like what you've done with the place," admired Tanya as she looked around the tiny studio. "And way to stick true to your ranger roots!"

"I try," grinned Adam sheepishly at Tanya's mention of his black and green color scheme for his living room furnishings.

"Although your place seems strangely familiar," mused Tanya out loud, noticing Adam shift uncomfortably at her last words. "It's almost like I've been here before…"

Tanya's voice trailed off in discomfort when she realized she _had_ been there before: it was the apartment she and Adam were to have shared together. The place they were going to live in as a couple before she had run off to New York City to record her album. The significance that Adam has still decided to take their old apartment suddenly hit Tanya.

"Why did you still want to live here?" asked Tanya quietly whose questioning was met with only silence from Adam. "You never really did move on from things between us, did you?" she pressed.

"Let's watch a movie," suggested Adam quickly, clearly eager to change the subject. "That is unless you have to get back to your hotel."

"Vincent is at some record producer's party tonight," replied Tanya. "So..."

"So good, we have time to watch a movie then," confirmed Adam, although it was clear to both of them time in front of the TV was not what he was excited about.

"How about this one?" suggested Tanya as she knelt by Adam's movie cabinet and pulled a tape out from his collection.

"The Bride of Hackensack," read Adam, a slow grin spreading across his face. "That's the movie that was on TV that time I feel asleep overnight in Angel Grove High Study Center."

"And you dreamed that I was the Bride of Hackensack," added Tanya, screwing up her face in mock anger.

"To which you said, 'I don't think being married to you Adam Park would be the worst thing in the world at all'," teased Adam before rubbing the back of his neck uncomfortably in nervousness out of what he'd just said.

"Yeah, I do remember saying that," murmured Tanya, crossing her arms in her awkwardness.

"Let's try and watch the movie, shall we?" joshed Adam again as he sat down beside her on the couch.

But Adam could not even follow his own advice, finding it impossible to focus on the film when Tanya was taking away his all attention. Even as jolts of electricity brought the Bride of Hackensack to life on the TV screen, Adam was too distracted to notice as he obsessed to himself what Tanya was thinking about him. It was obvious from all amiable interaction throughout the evening that Tanya still cared about him as a friend, but Adam didn't dare kid himself that in Tanya there remained any romantic interest toward him.

Yet when Tanya during one of the scarier sections of the movie subconsciously leaned close to him, it was almost easy for Adam to pretend like nothing had ever changed between them as a couple. In the dark of the night, here they were snuggled in each other's arms just like back in high school when they had been so happy and so in love together. With Tanya leaning against his shoulder and her arm across his chest, Adam began to hope that movie almost would never end.

When the film did finally finish, Adam made no effort to rouse Tanya who remained wrapped in his embrace as he slowly stroked her arm. Adam wanted so bad to tell Tanya how much he still cared about her, but this simple show of affection was all his shyness would allow him. Just like his love toward Tanya had never faded, neither had his chronic lack of confidence around her.

Thus Adam did not want to leave the darkness which engulfed them. He knew the moment the lights came back on that they would both be forced to return the reality where she was the recording star and he was the simple stuntman instead where they could just be old Adam and Tanya. Starring at the light of the TV screen, Adam reflected in bittersweet contemplation on what he knew would likely be his last time with Tanya for a long while to come. Feeling Tanya finally shift inside his embrace, Adam turned to find eyes meet her warm chocolate ones at the exact same second. Their heads were suddenly so close together that Adam's heart skipped an anguished beat.

"It's getting late," said Tanya as her eyes – full of fear and confusion – scanned across Adam's face. "Vincent is probably wondering where I am."

"You're hair's all messed up," smiled Adam shyly as he pushed a long, brown lock back behind her ear. "You can't go back to Vinny like that."

Too timid to do anything more, Adam continued to push back Tanya's hair when he was suddenly surprised by Tanya's cheek falling into his hand. Rubbing his thumb across her warm skin, fire flowed through Adam's veins as he starred intently his love's face whose gaze did not meet his own. Slowly bringing Tanya's face to look at his, Adam felt his heart stop when her eyes finally met his.

"Adam…" whispered Tanya in the most timid voice he had ever heard her use.

For the first time, Adam realized, Tanya seemed unable to vocalize her feelings. Then noticed that Tanya did not seem totally ready for the night to end either. Suddenly Adam found himself hoping as he hadn't dared allowed himself to. Yet at that moment, Tanya's cell phone rang with a jarring jingle that shattered the moment between them.

"It's Vincent," said Tanya flatly as she checked her caller I.D.

"Oh," was all Adam could manage to say in his overwhelming disappointment.

"I have to go," gasped Tanya in a voice choked with pained emotion.

Adam felt his heart lurch as he watched Tanya fling herself from his arms and began hastily grabbing her belongs all while talking rapidly to Vincent on the phone. As she headed for the door, Adam's spirits sunk as he started to recognize that clearly she didn't still feel the same way about him after all. But then he remembered how long she had laid in his arms and that last moment when she had looked so desperately into his eyes.

"_No, she does feel the same way about me!"_ Adam thought to himself as he fought against his every insecurity. _"She just has to! I lost Tanya once, and I am NOT going to loose her again!"_

"Wait, Tanya," murmured Adam as he seized her in his arms and cut her off mid-sentence to Vincent with a kiss hard on her lips.

Snapping her cell phone shut and throwing it on the floor, Adam grasped Tanya's back as he drew her fiercely against him. Running his hands over her arms and up through her hair, Adam cradled Tanya's head while continuing to kiss deeply every inch of her full lips and mouth. Adam felt Tanya stand stunned for a second before she responded by throwing her arms around his neck and kissing him breathtakingly back.

Stumbling backwards blinded by passion through the living room, Tanya collapsed on to the couch as Adam fell on top of her all while never letting his lips leave hers. Lightly running his fingertips up her legs, Adam's hand, finally finding Tanya's, clasped with hers tightly as the shared together the intensity of their emotions. Tanya moaned softly when Adam's lips left hers and began to leave a trail of kisses all the way down her neck, stopping when he the base of her chest.

Sitting up slightly, Adam questioning eyes left no doubt as to his desires, but the raw uncertainty and nervousness he felt. He and Tanya weren't kids anymore. They could take things further.

Adam only wanted to if Tanya was ready as well, and for a moment he thought she was having doubts as she stared at him with her big, brown eyes more wide-eyed than he had ever seen her. But as he saw her slowly lift her yellow, silk tank top over her head, Adam suddenly realized that perhaps she was as scarred as he was. They had been through a lot together, but never this.

Yet they both found their path decided for them as Tanya took off Adam's shirt and kissed her way up his chest and neck until she met his laps. Grapping his shoulders and pulling him back on top of her, Adam let his love for her show through as he kissed Tanya with every once of who he was. Adam knew actions they took tonight would have consequences once dawn came, but in the darkness he wanted this to be the only moment that mattered.


	30. Dawn

Disclaimer: Power Rangers does not belong to me.

Dawn

The first rays of sunlight stretched out over Angel Grove, waking Adam who had fallen asleep in front of the fireplace. He slowly swam back to consciousness from warmth of the dawning light… as well as the warmth of Tanya's flesh pressed against him. Stroking her smooth, bare skin, Adam could not believe that Tanya was actually here with him.

The events of last evening slowly came back to Adam although the evidence of what had transpired between him and Tanya was – literally naked in front of him. After the night he and Tanya had spent in front of the fire place, Adam finally understood why they called it 'making love.' He had never felt anything as emotionally intense or explosive, and Adam knew it was all because had been with someone he'd cared so much for. Adam shifted slightly to get a better look at the beauty that lay next to time, causing him unintentionally to rouse Tanya.

"Hey, Sweetie," said Tanya softly as a huge smile kept across her face.

"Hey," said Adam as he grinned in bashfulness.

"How are you?" she asked sweetly, leaning forward slightly and touching her nose against his.

"Ok," replied Adam shyly. "Last night was…"

"Amazing," whispered Tanya happily, once again finding her candid voice. "I can't believe we finally did it."

"Me either," chuckled Adam. "I mean, not like I hadn't before, but this time it was so different."

"Different, like different bad?" squeaked Tanya, her eyes widening in horror.

"No, no," reassured Adam. "Different in a good way. A really good way," he added as he stroked her hair.

"I know, for me too," agreed Tanya. "But why do you think that was."

"Well it was because I lo…" Adam cut himself off, too nervous to tell her after all this time the three, small words that held such substantial emotional and romantic meaning.

"Because why?" pressed Tanya fervently.

"Tanya, I love…" began Adam in a quivering voice before being cut off by her cell phone ringing.

"Ugh, I have to get that," groaned Tanya as she wiggled with clear displeasure away from Adam's embrace to find her cell phone.

Starring after Tanya for a few seconds to admire her flattering and curvaceous figure, Adam sighed at his own shyness as he pulled on a pair of black boxers and a green undershirt. Despite having just spent the night with Tanya, Adam realized finding the courage to tell her he loved even more daunting of a hurdle in possibly trying to restore a relationship between them. Plus there was the roadblock of Tanya's boyfriend with whom Adam heard Tanya arguing with on the phone at that moment.

"Vinny, I'm sorry I did not come home last night, but I promise you I am alright," reassured Tanya tiredly to her record producer boyfriend over the cell phone as she put on her clothes. "Where was I? I mean, it's just… well… I was at my old friend Kat's house."

"_Tanya lied to him!"_ Adam gloated inwardly to himself. _"She didn't tell Vincent she was with me last night. But why?"_

"I'll be back at the hotel in a half hour," Tanya informed her boyfriend. "I'll see you then. Bye."

"You're leaving?" asked Adam before she'd even fully shut her cell.

"Adam, I have to get back to my job," said Tanya as she fidgeted with the phone's antennae cord.

"Back to your job, but you didn't say back to Vincent," Adam pointed out.

"I…" began Tanya.

"Why did you lie to your boyfriend about being with me last night?" asked Adam, cutting her off as curiosity overcame his usual, unconfident persona.

"I just didn't want to tell him right now," replied Tanya defensively.

"Oh," was all Adam could say.

"So, I guess this is it," said Tanya brightly in a tone Adam perceived as forced cheerfulness. "Adam, it was… _really_ great to see you again."

Adam felt numb as Tanya gave him a quick and fleeting kiss on the cheek. They had dated for two years, for so long had loved each other and now last night had actually become lovers. Adam felt disgusted disbelief that Tanya was just going to walk away once again from everything between them. Just like she had before she had gone and moved to New York.

"So that's it?" asked Adam, stopping Tanya in her tracks just as she reached the door.

Tanya turned around slowly to face him, and Adam was shocked to see tears in her eyes. "Why didn't you come after me?" she asked in a voice choked with emotion.

"Excuse me?" asked Adam, taken by surprise with her reaction.

"At the airport when I left that day for New York City," cried Tanya desperately. "Why didn't you come after me? Why? Why? I wanted you to fight for me!"

"I'm fighting for you now!" said Adam, rushing up beside her and grabbing her by the shoulders. "Stay together with me, Tanya. I love you!"

Tanya gazed torn at Adam and then past him to the sun finally fully flooding into his apartment to announce the dawn of a new day and another chapter in their lives.

**A/N: Will Tanya and Adam get back together? Last chapter of this story coming up! **


	31. Home

Disclaimer: Power Rangers does not belong to me.

**A/N: I REALLY apologize for not having written in almost two months. I've been going through a huge transition stage in my life recently (basically along the lines of graduating and moving to a new city). But now I have internet up and want to try and start writing again. **

**Thank you so much for everyone who emailed asking me about when I was planning on finishing this story. Your support and comments throughout all 30+ chapters of this romance theme challenge have meant so much to me. All I've got to say is 1) thank you again SO MUCH and 2) Adam/Tanya 4EVER! **

**Enjoy this last installment, everyone! (PS – If you want to fully appreciate the end, go back and read the chapter "Dreams.")**

**

* * *

**

Home (the epilogue) 

_Four years later_

Deep down in his heart, Adam knew they were meant to be together from the first time they met. They made each other laugh, taught each other new skills, put each other at ease and – most importantly - had built over time a strong bond of trust between them. They'd become best friends first, then later lovers. And despite having broken up for a period, they'd eventually realized their deep passion had never subsided. Now as Adam stood on the altar, he couldn't believe they'd finally reached this moment.

"Rocky DeSantos and Aisha Campbell, I now pronounce you husband and wife," said the pastor. "You may kiss the bride."

Ever the clown, Rocky dramatically dipped his new wife back and placed an elated kiss on Aisha's lips. Adam laughed and applauded loudly for the newlyweds and his old friends. He couldn't have felt happier if he had been the one getting married himself.

They'd all come home for Rocky and Aisha's wedding. And considering it had been five years since they'd all been together at Angel Grove High, Adam didn't think this ranger reunion was too soon at all.

Looking around the reception room after the wedding, Adam saw two pairs of red and pink rangers reminiscing as Tommy, Kim, Kat and Jason caught up on old times. Zack and his own new bride, Angela, were wishing Aisha and Rocky. Although, Adam noticed, Aisha appeared a little freaked out when Zack started explaining how hip-hop helped keep the spark alive in his own marriage. Over by the DJ booth, Adam watched Trini and Billy – newly returned from Aquitar – starring longingly into each other's eyes as they talked about upcoming electronic releases. _"About time,"_ thought Adam to himself as he saw Billy shyly place his hand on top of Trini's, causing the normally reserved girl to blush.

TJ, Cassie and Carlos were congratulating their old Turbo teammate Justin on his recent own recent high school graduation. Their fellow fighting partner, Ashley, meanwhile was trying to teach her boyfriend the latest dance moves as usual. And as usual, Andros the red Space Ranger of K0-35 was having much difficultly understanding his girlfriend's strange Earth customs.

It was a bittersweet moment for Adam as he looked around the room at his former ranger teammates and still favorite friends. They'd all grown up from their awkward teen years into confident, self-assured adults with accomplishments that now extended beyond the Power Chamber. And while it made Adam nostalgic to think of all the good times and victories they'd shared together in the past, it was celebrating these joyous occasions with his friends, no, his family, that made him look forward to the future. Maybe even his own joyous events in the future, he mused.

A warm pair of arms around his neck awakened Adam from his reverie. "Hey," said Tanya, leaning down and placing a quick, kiss on his lips. "That was a beautiful ceremony, huh?"

"Absolutely," agreed Adam as he pulled his girlfriend into his lap. "Almost as beautiful as you."

"Adam," groaned Tanya at his corny remark, but still smiling as he pressed her forehead against his.

"Cake?" asked a waiter, interrupting the couple's tender moment.

"Vanilla," said Tanya.

"Chocolate," replied Adam at the same exact moment.

"Well this is a problem," said Tanya concernedly.

"Why?" asked Adam confused.

"Well what flavor cake will we have at our wedding now?" wondered Tanya; her eyes widening when she realized what she'd just said. "Oh Adam, I didn't mean it like that. Well, I mean I did, but it's not like I want to get married tomorrow or soon or…"

"Tanya," smiled Adam, shushing his girlfriend with a finger to her lips.

"Yeah?" she asked softly.

"I don't think being married to you would be the worst thing in the world at all," replied Adam as he reached into his jacket pocket for a small, black jewelry box.

**The End**

**

* * *

**

A/N and Thank yous: I can't believe the first fan fiction (and creative writing project) I've ever started as now come to a completion. I just wanted to thank once again everyone who has read and especially those of you who left reviews: **Delilah, Sweetface84, Shanie, zeopurple, ****Psycho Tangerine****Jnr Cpl Scarlett****CK10****, Nikki, ****XxWeirdoxX****Sreym****rangerfanforever****KevinBoy****, Vespera and ****dr-dino-dude**

Thanks for all the encouragement, all the thoughtful comments and for generally just being such awesome people. I look forward to seeing y'all around the site and ranger fandom soon!


End file.
